


퍼즐도 해 보면 재밌을 거야

by Osteophile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, 몰살 루트, 피폐
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteophile/pseuds/Osteophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>파피루스는 인간을 좋은 사람으로 만든다고 약속했지만,<br/>끊임없이 누굴 죽이려는 아이를 키우기는 역시 만만치 않다.<br/>그래도 희망을 버리지 말자.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle">LeiaLibelle</a> 작 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5205647">Puzzles might be fun if you tried them</a>의 한국어 번역입니다.<br/>A Translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5205647">Puzzles might be fun if you tried them</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle">LeiaLibelle</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzles might be fun if you tried them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205647) by [Aeleia (LeiaLibelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/Aeleia). 



  앞길을 가로막는 것을 너의 칼로 찌른다. 놈은 얕은 숨을 뱉곤 사라진다. 영혼이 부스러져 없어지고, 먼지는 바람에 날려 흩어진다. 너는 네가 왜 이 짓을 계속 하는지 모른다. 어디서 주운 플라스틱 장난감 칼로 지금까지 괴물을 얼마나 죽였는지 모른다. 그냥 계속 그래야만 할 것 같다. 그냥 다른 할 게 없어선지도 모른다. 이유를 따지자니 머리가 아파서 언제부턴가 따지지 않기로 했다. 생각하는 게 괴롭다. 죽이는 건 안 괴롭다.

  모퉁이를 돈다. 아무도 오지 않을 것 같다. 복도 끝은 춥고 어둡고 아무 것도 없다. 잠시 거기 앉아서 머릴 식힌다. 너는 혼자 있는 게 좋다. 전부 다 없애 버려야 할 것 같은 느낌이 가라앉기 때문이다. 그 느낌은 언제나 네 머릿속 아주 깊은 데서 근질거리는 것 같고 아픈 것도 같고 신경 쓰인다. 주변에 다른 살아 있는 게 없으면 그나마 좀 낫다. 너는 세상 모든 걸 없애 버리면 그 느낌도 없어질 것 같다고, 그러면 참 좋겠다고 생각한다. 

  갑자기 주머니에 있던 전화기가 울린다. 근질거리는 느낌이 아까만큼 돌아온다. 아니, 아까보다 더 심하다. 너는 일어선다. 여기 아직 누가 더 있다.

 

  폐허를 나서는 순간 네 얼굴은 거센 바람에 할퀴어지고 몸은 덜덜 떨린다. 춥다. 그래도 생각했던 것만큼 힘들진 않다. 폐허를 나오기 전부터 너는 추웠던 것 같다. 가슴 속이 얼어붙어 있던 것 같다. 그래서 너는 별로 상관 없다. 맨살에 눈송이가 떨어져도, 눈 녹아 발이 축축해져도, 아주 조금 더 괴로워질 뿐. 찬바람을 계속 마셨더니 목이며 허파가 따갑고 걷기가 힘들다. 모든 게 다 괴롭다. 손에 말라 붙은 피도 씻기지 않는다. 꽃이 한 말이 생각나는데 이해는 되지 않는다. 머릿속이 엉망이다.

  뒤에서 인기척이 난다. 너는 더 오라고 멈춰선 채 주머니 속 장난감 칼을 움켜쥔다. 기척이 바로 뒤에 설 때까지 기다렸다 천천히 돌아본다.

  “인간.”

  놈은 단 한 마디를 하고 손을 내민다. 무어라 대답할지 몰라 너는 그냥 그 손을 잡는다. 괴상한 소리가 난다. 너는 이 상황이 이해가 되지 않는다.

  해골이 킬킬 웃곤 무어라고 말한다. 너와는 상관 없는 얘기다. 너는 그만 듣고 그냥 놈을 죽이고 싶은데, 놈은 계속 이야기한다. 너는 알아듣긴 하지만 뭐라고 대답해야 할지 모른다. 놈은 자기 이름을 말한다. 그게 너에게 무슨 의미라도 있다는 듯이. 놈은 대답을 기다린다. 이런 거 언제 다 끝날까? 너는 그저 욱신거리는 아픔이 빨리 가라앉았으면 한다. 

  앞으로 이끌려가 이야기를 듣지만, 전부 너와는 상관 없는 얘기다. 다른 해골이 나타나는데 그 녀석도 싸울 생각은 없어 보인다. 왜 널 그냥 혼자 놔두질 않는 걸까? 너는 해골들이 이야기를 끝내기를 기다린다. 지겨우면 그만 할 텐데, 싸움을 걸면 네가 놈들을 죽이면 끝인데, 그러지도 않는다. 키 큰 해골은 돌아가고 작은 해골은 네가 모르는 무언가를 안다는 듯이 널 쳐다본다. 아무 의미 없는 잡담의 끝에 놈은 말한다.

  “인간인 척 좀 해 줘.”

  너는 잠시 멈춰 선다. 꽃이 했던 말이 생각난다. 꽃도 널 인간이 아니라고 했던 것 같다. 그렇지만 그게 너에게 한 말이라곤 생각되지 않는다. 아마 이 해골 말도 마찬가지일 거다. 아무도 너에게 이야기하지 않으니, 너는 아무 대답 할 필요 없다.

  너는 계속 나아가야 한다.

 

  해골들과 헤어지자 폐허에서와 똑같다. 뭔가 나타나면 죽인다. EXP가 오른다. LOVE가 오른다. 기분이 좀 나아진다. 고통이 좀 덜어진다. 그리고 아무 것도 남지 않는다. 아무도 오지 않는다. 다시 혼자가 된다. 하지만 너는 계속 나아가야 한다. LOVE를 더 많이 올려야 고통을 완전히 없앨 수 있다.

  땅에 뭐가 많이 있지만 굳이 살펴볼 마음이 들지 않는다. 시간 낭비다. 너는 그냥 빨리 끝내고 싶다. 날씨는 춥고, 눈밭을 오래 걸었더니 발이 다 젖었다. 그래도 상관 없다. 너는 아직 더 나아갈 수 있다. 그러다 해골들이 다시 나타난다. 귀찮다.

  해골 하나가 화를 내는 것 같은데 너와는 상관 없다. 둘은 계속 너를 보고 이야기를 한다. 그래 봤자 네 대답은 못 듣는 거 이해가 안 되나? 큰 해골은 바닥에 종이 쪼가리를 떨어뜨리고 어디로 간다. 쳐다보지도 않고 가려는데, 작은 해골이 네 어깨를 잡는다.

  “이봐. 퍼즐도 해 보면 재밌을 거야.”

  너는 종이를 흘깃 본다. 무슨 소린지 모르겠다. 퍼즐은 시간 낭비다. 푸려면 생각을 해야 하고, 생각은 괴롭다. 해골은 또 너를 이상하다는 듯 쳐다본다. 뭔가 생각하는 것 같다.

  너와는 조금도 상관이 없다. 너에겐 아무 것도 상관이 없다.

  어차피 너는 남을 신경 쓸 줄 모른다.

  네가 할 수 있는 건 계속 나아가며 아무 것도 남지 않을 때까지 전부 다 죽이는 것뿐. 그러면 아무 것도 생각하지 않아도 된다. 그러면 더 이상 괴롭지 않다.

  “좀 와닿는 충고를 해 줄게.”

  전부 다 끝내 버리면……

  “지금 가고 있는 그 길로 계속 간다면…”

  전부 다 없애 버리면……

  “…끔찍한 시간을 보내게 될 거야.”

  해골이 사라진다. 너는 혼자 남는다. 잘 됐다. 이제 계속 나아가면 된다. 아무 것도 생각하지 않아도 된다. 텅 빈 마을이 나온다. 어디 집에 들어가 쉴 수도 있겠지만 멈춰 봤자 시간만 끌린다. 넌 아직 쉴 수 없다. 모든 게 죽어 없어지기 전에는. 의지가 차오른다.

  너는 계속 나아간다. 큰 해골이 또 있다. 안개 속에서 뭐라고 하는데 들어 봤자 시간 낭비다. 이해가 되지 않는다. 그냥 끝내 버리면 된다.

  “야, 그만 움직여! 방금 그렇게 말했잖아!”

  의지.

  “인간! 아무래도 너는 교육이 필요한 것 같다! 누군가가 널 똑바른 길로 가게끔 만들어야겠군! 하지만 걱정 말라! 나, 파피루스가…”

  의지.

  “기쁘게 네 친구이자 선생님이 되어 줄 테니 말이다! ”

  너는 더 듣지 않는다. 해골은 두 팔을 벌리고 무방비 상태가 된다. 찌른다. 몸통 깊숙이 칼을 꽂자 뼈가 갈라지는 감촉이 전해진다. 계속 밀어넣자 네 얼굴에 피가 쏟아진다. 팔을 휘둘러 몸통을 가른다. 몸뚱이는 쓰러져서 먼지가 되고 머리통만 꼴사납게 땅에 구른다. 그러면서도 뭐라고 말을 한다. 네게는 들리지 않는 말, 영영 들리지 않을 말. 곧 그 머리도 사라지고 아무 것도 남지 않는다.

  이제 너는 계속 나아갈 수—

  무엇인가 네 가슴을 뚫는다. 어마어마하게 아파서 움직일 수가 없다. 무릎을 꿇고 쓰러져 기침을 하자 피 묻은 눈 위에 피가 더 끼얹힌다. 벌벌 떨리는 손을 가슴에 대 보니, 구멍이 뻥 뚫려 있다.

  “미안, 꼬맹이.”

  그림자가 다가온다. 파란 빛이 났던 것 같다. 눈앞이 점점 흐려지고 기침이 멎지 않는다. 허파가 터질 것 같다. 너무 아프다. 왜 이렇게 아플까? 아프다. 아프다. 아프다. 아프다…….

  “끔찍한 시간을 보내게 될 거라고 했지.”

  무언가 머리를 후려치자 세상이 깜깜해진다.


	2. Chapter 2

  마을 눈밭에서 깨어나자마자 가슴을 움켜쥔다. 기침을 하고 비명을 지르고 아파 몸부림친다. 가슴에 뚫린 구멍은 메워졌고 피도 멎었지만 아픔은 여전하다. 아까와 다름없이 엄청나게 아프다. 제발 빨리 끝나면 좋겠다. 마침내 정신이 돌아오자 천천히 일어선다. 땀이 나고 온몸이 떨리고 여전히 찬바람에 목이 따갑다.

  너는 이번에는 같은 실수를 하지 않기로 한다. 이번에는 뭐가 오는지 아니까 당하지 않을 것이다. 아픔의 기억이 생생한 채로 걸어 나간다. 네 안에 의지가 차오른다. 이번에는 끝낼 것이다.

  “멈춰라, 인간!”

  해골이 외친다. 너는 무거운 가슴으로 숨을 고른다. 너는 할 수 있다. 너는 다시 죽일 수 있다.

  “야, 내가 말하고 있으면 움직이지 좀 마!”

  이미 들었던 말이라 또 들을 이유가 없다. 이번에도 가까이 다가가자 해골은 팔을 벌린다. 아까 일을 기억하는 건 너뿐인가 보다.

  찌른다. 아까하고 똑같이. 얼굴에 쏟아지는 피가, 뼈 갈라지는 소리가 흐뭇해서 기분이 좋다. 머리통이 아까하고 똑같이 쓸데없는 소릴 지껄이다 사라진다. 좋다. 잘 하고 있다. 뭔가 날아오기 전에 한 발짝 피한다.

  “저게 온단 걸 알았단 말이지.”

  놈은 웃지만 별로 즐거워 보이지 않는다. 너는 칼을 단단히 쥐고 다가간다. 끝을 낼 시간이다.

  “헤, 근데…… 나쁜 소식이 있어.”

  너는 멈춰선다. 해골의 눈에서 빛이 난다.

  “그래 봤자 아무 것도 달라지지 않아.”

  놈에게 달려드려는데 위에 뭐가 있나 싶더니 뭔지 알아챘을 땐 이미 뼈다귀 수십 개가 내리꽂혀 네 몸을 사방으로 꿰뚫고 있다. 너는 입을 벌리지만 비명조차 지르지 못한다.

 

  “꼬마, 또 죽을 준비는 됐냐?”

  이를 악물고 사납게 달려가 칼을 휘두르고 또 휘두른다. 해골은 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 전부 피해 낸다. 놈에게 단 한 번만 맞아도 너는 죽는다. 

  그러면 넌 돌아와서 큰 해골을 다시 죽인다.

  “이게 몇 번째야?”

  싸우고 또 죽는다. 그러면 돌아와서 또 죽인다.

  “내 동생 계속 죽이는 게 재밌어?”

  살이 뚫리는 아픔, 숨이 끊어지는 아픔. 또 죽는다. 또 돌아와서 뼈를 가른다.

  “넌 포기하는 법을 좀 배워야 해.”

  얼마나 많이 죽고 죽였는지 기억나지 않는다. 죽으면 아프다는 기억만이 확실하다. 죽을 때마다 더 아프다. 그만 하면 좋겠다. 저 해골이 죽어버리면 좋겠다.

  “계속 그래 봤자 똑같아. 다음 번엔 좀 다른 걸 해 보지 그래?”

  죽이고 싶다. 여길 벗어나는 것도 이젠 상관 없다. 오직 놈을 고통스럽게 죽이고 싶다.

  “이게 다음 번인가? 모르겠네.”

  죽어. 죽어. 제발 좀 죽어!

 

  이번에도 눈밭에서 깨어난다. 아픔을 참으며 일어서서 곧장 그곳으로 걸어 간다. 약한 해골은 뭐라고 하든 신경 쓰지 않고 언제나처럼 찔러 죽인다. 이번에도 작은 해골이 바로 뒤에서 웃고 있다. 어떻게 될지 안다. 또 죽을 걸 안다. 아프고 괴로울 거다. 피를 토하고 속이 뒤집힐 거다.

  “침착한 표정이네. 너무 많이 죽어 봐서 드디어 포기하려는 사람 같아.”

  너는 기다린다.

  “엄청 화난 표정이네. 그래도 뭘 느끼기는 하나. 근데 네가 느끼는 거 맞아?”

  느낀다고? 너는 모른다. 너와는 상관 없다. 넌 그냥 저걸 죽이고 싶다.

  “아무튼 난 또 널 죽여야겠어. 미안, 꼬맹아. 규칙이야. 내가 만들었어. 그래도 뭔가 달라지길 원하면…… 글쎄? 굳이 말 안 할게. 실컷 털려 봐.”

  너는 칼을 뽑아 달려든다. 해골은 또 너를 죽인다.

 

  이번에는 바로 걸어가지 않는다. 눈밭에 앉아서 하늘을 보며, 지난번 죽은 아픔이 좀 가라앉길 기다린다. 할 수 있는 게 뭐가 있나 생각해 본다. 생각은 언제나 괴롭다. 그렇지만 이대로는 나아갈 수 없다는 걸 안다. 끝없이 죽기만 할 테니까. 짜증이 난다. 갑자기 아주 간단한 걸 깨닫는다.

  너는 절대로 이길 수 없다.

 

  “멈춰라, 인간!”

  큰 해골이 언제나처럼 너를 내려다본다. 이제는 아무래도 상관이 없다. 다가가다 보면 너무나도 익숙한 말이 들린다.

  “네가 위험한 길로 빠져들고 있는 것 같단 말이지.”

  너무 많이 들었다. 한 번도 신경 쓴 적이 없다. 원래 너와는 상관 없는 이야기였으니까.

  “노력만 한다면 모두 훌륭한 사람이 될 수 있어!”

  들어 봤자 달라질 건 없지 않나? 무슨 말을 하든 무슨 짓을 하든 결말은 똑같을 테니까. 전부 다 죽이고 세상을 없애 버려야 하니까. 네가 할 수 있는 게 그것밖에 없으니까.

  “다가오고 있군. 받아들인다는 의미의 포옹인가?”

  네가 할 수 있는 건 하나밖에 없다. 전부 없앨 거다. EXP를 얻을 거다. LOVE를 올릴 거다. 세상을 부술 거다.

  “나, 파피루스는, 널 두 팔 벌려 환영하노라!”

  찌른다. 피와 뼈가 튄다. 다음에 어떻게 될진 뻔하다. 해골의 머리통이 땅에 구른다. 별로 피할 기분도 들지 않는다. 그냥 쳐다보며 머리통이 하는 말을 듣는다.

  “그… 그래도! 난 널 믿어!”

  네게 희망은 없다.

  “넌 좀 더 잘 할 수 있어! 네가 그렇게 생각 안 할지라도!”

  뭘 하든 결국 실패할 거다.

  “야… 약속해…….”

  넌 아무 것도 될 수 없어.

  해골이 사라지자 넌 고개를 든다. 놈이 네게 웃고 있다. 넌 해골의 머리통이 있던 자릴 내려다 보고, 피범벅이 된 네 손을 본다. 곧 그 아픔이 다시 올 테고, 아무 것도 달라지지 않겠지.

  그래서 너는 다시 고개 들고 입술을 뗀다.

  “내가…… 내가 어떻게 하면 안 죽일 거야?”

  놈은 고개를 갸웃하곤, 다시 웃는다.

  “나더러 어쩌라고. 너한테 자비를 베푸는 건 내가 아니야.”

 

  너는 눈밭에서 눈을 뜬다. 결국 또 놈의 뼈에 죽었다. 그렇지만 놈이 한 말은 기억이 난다. 무슨 뜻인지 이해할 것 같으면서도 이해하고 싶지 않다. 머릿속을 쑤시는 아픔이 가시지 않는다. 그렇지만 지금은 도저히 다른 방법이 없다.

  큰 해골에게 걸어가서 또다시 녀석의 이야기를 듣는다. 팔을 벌리기를 기다린다. 다가간다.

  그리고 자비를 베푼다.

  살려 주고 싶어서가 아니다. 조금이라도 생각이 바뀐 것도 아니다. 여전히 죽이고 싶다. 너무나도 죽이고 싶다. 그런데도 살려 주는 거다. 다른 방법이 없기 때문에.

  해골이 너를 안아 준다. 뒤에서 뭐가 빛난 것 같은데, 순식간에 사라진다. 너는 눈을 감는다. 이번에는 용케 안 죽을 것 같다. 해골은 귓전에 대고 소리 지른다.

  “걱정 마, 인간! 널 좋은 사람으로 만들어 줄게! 그보다 더 좋을 수 없을 정도로! 최고의 선생님이 바로 네 앞에 계신다!!”

  해골은 마침내 포옹을 풀고 대신 손을 잡는다.

  “우리 집에 가자! 이제 거기서 살면 돼!”

  너는 고개만 끄덕이고 아무 대답 않고 따라간다. 드디어 죽지 않고 넘어가는 법을 알아냈지만, 한동안 여기 붙잡혀 있어야 할 것 같다. 해골들이 널 금방 보내 줄 것 같진 않다. 보내 준다 해도 놈들을 죽이지 않으면 네겐 소용이 없다. 그래서 너는 말없이 큰 해골의 집으로 이끌려 간다. 너를 어디서 재울지 떠드는 소리는 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘린다. 억지로 나아가는 건 잠시 포기했다.

  지금은 저것들을 쓰러뜨릴 방법을 생각할 시간이다.


	3. Chapter 3

  너는 왠지 식탁 의자에 앉아 있고, 네 앞에 놓인 언 덩어리로 무엇을 하라는 건지 누가 좀 설명해 주면 좋겠다고 생각한다.

  “형, 이상해…… 인간이 먹을 걸 손도 안 대!”

  “낯 가리나 보지.”

  샌즈라는 작은 해골이 삐딱하게 웃자 너는 이유 없이 짜증이 난다. 이 집에 온 지 한 시간쯤 되었다. 파피루스라는 큰 해골이 너를 한참 붙잡고 이야기를 했지만 너에겐 아무 의미 없는 말들이었다. 대답을 한 마디도 하지 않았기 때문인지 놈은 아까부터 얘기하길 그만두었고, 너는 그 때부터 놈을 관찰하고 있다. 죽일 기회를 찾고 있다. 그렇지만 작은 해골이 곁에서 떨어지지 않으니 아무 것도 할 수가 없다.

  영원히 붙어 있진 못할 거다. 네가 행동에 나설 기회가 있을 거다. 둘이 다 방심한 틈을 노려서 찔러 죽일 거다. 자고 있을 때가 좋겠다…….

  “인간, 내가 특별히 너를 위해 만든 스파게티를 먹어! 맛있는 음식을 먹으면 기분이 좋아질 거야!”

  너는 해골들이 음식이라고 부르는 물체를 본다. 먹을 거릴 입에 댄 지 오래 되었지만 이건 도저히 먹는 걸로 보이지 않는다. 작은 해골은 그 사실을 잘 알면서도 아무 말도 하지 않는 것 같다. 너는 둘 다 죽이고 진짜 음식을 훔쳐서 여길 나가고 싶다.

  “형, 계속 안 먹잖아! 왜 안 먹을까?”

  “몰라. 배가 안 고픈가 보지.”

  큰 해골은 주방으로 돌아가고 너는 말없이 지켜본다. 놈들을 죽일 방법을 이것저것 생각해 본다. 장난감 칼은 빼앗겼지만 주방에 진짜 칼이 있을 수도 있다. 포크라도 괜찮다. 프라이팬으로 머리통을 깨버리거나……

  문득 소름이 끼쳐 옆을 보니 작은 해골이 너를 빤히 쳐다보고 있다. 실실 웃는 표정인데 오싹하다. 까딱하면 끔찍한 시간을 보내게 될 거라고 으름장을 놓는 것 같다. 너는 분이 올라 이를 악문다.

 

  얼마 안 가 날이 저문다. 큰 해골이 너는 소파에서 자면 된다고 한다. 너는 거실을 돌아본다. 맞은편 작고 낡은 소파에 담요와 베개가 놓여 있다. 너는 아무 말도 하지 않고 소파에 앉아 해골들이 자기 방에 가길 침착하게 기다린다. 큰 해골이 가려다가 말고 네 옆으로 와서 네 무릎에 담요를 덮어 준다.

  “모르는 집에서 자려니까 무서울 수도 있겠다. 그래도 우리가 항상 옆에 있단 걸 기억해 줘. 이 층이니까 옆은 아니고 위네. 아무튼 걱정할 거 하나도 없어!”

  너는 대답하지 않고 해골이 떠나기를 기다린다. 놈은 떠나지 않는다.

  “이제 동화책 읽어줄게! 너한테 꼭 들려주고 싶은 이야기가 있어!”

  놈은 바닥에 있던 책을 펼치고 큰 소리로 읽기 시작한다. 너는 또 이를 악문다. 재빨리 주위를 살펴 보니 작은 해골이 아직도 있어서 아무 것도 할 수가 없다. 너는 소파에 엎드려 얼굴을 베개에 파묻고 큰 해골은 유치한 동화를 계속 읽고 네 속에선 열불이 끓어오른다.

 

  마침내 해골들이 자러 가고 집안 불이 다 꺼지자, 너는 번쩍 일어나 무기를 찾아 나선다. 미리 치워 놨는지 주방 찬장을 다 뒤져도 포크나 나이프가 하나도 없다. 어질러지는 살림살이는 안중에도 없이 아래층을 샅샅이 뒤진다. 기어이 소파 밑에서 다트를 찾아낸다. 먼지 투성이인 걸 봐선 오랫동안 거기 버려져 있던 것 같다. 이거면 된다. 나갈 수 있다.

  너는 발소리가 전혀 나지 않도록 한 발 한 발 신중하게 계단을 오른다. 위층에서 아무 소리 안 들린 지 오래 됐으니 지금쯤 둘 다 자고 있을 거다. 죽기 직전 잠에서 깬 해골들의 겁에 질린 얼굴을 보고 싶어 견딜 수 없다. 이거 좀 신기하다. 네가 뭔가를 ‘원한다’는 거. 뭐 어차피 너는 해야 할 일을 하게 될 테니, 아무래도 상관 없다.

  마지막 한 칸까지 올라와 복도를 살핀다. 아무도 없다. 잘 됐다. 이제 저 문을 열고—

  “꼬마 어디 가냐?”

  너는 놀라 펄쩍 뛴다. 바로 옆에서 작은 해골이 왼눈을 빛내고 있다. 언제 온 거지? 몇 초 전까지만 해도 복도에 아무도 없었는데! 그런데 이 해골이 여기 있다. 한 발짝만 더 떼어놓으면 넌 여기서 끝이란 듯이 실실 웃고 있다. 너는 주먹을 움켜쥐고 억지로 고개 젓는다.

  네가 도로 내려가려 하자 놈은 흡족한 듯 고개를 끄덕인다. 이 해골 잠을 안 자나? 아니, 그래도 방심할 때가 언젠가 있겠지. 아직 하루도 안 지났다. 계속 안 잘 순 없을 거다. 너는 손에 숨긴 다트를 단단히 움켜쥔다.

  다시 소파에 누워 머리 끝까지 담요를 뒤집어쓴다. 너는 끈기를 길러야 한다. 서둘러 봤자 나아질 게 없다. 괜찮다. 조만간 또 기회가 올 거다.

  “무지 곤란한 상황인가 봐. 내가 도와 줄까?”

  꽃이 말한다. 너는 꽃 쪽으로 돌아 눕는다. 거의 잊고 있었다. 대답은 하지 않는다.

  “맞아. 소용 없겠지. 당분간은 지켜보자. 쟤네라고 뭐든지 마음대로 할 수만은 없을 테니까. 혹시 그러려고 해도……너랑 나, 우리가 쟤네보다 훨씬 더 강해. 그치?”

  꽃이 소름 끼치는 소리로 웃고 너는 다시 돌아 눕는다. 너는 꽃이 마음에 들지 않는다. 마지막엔 다른 놈들과 마찬가지로 방해만 될 거다. 너는 한 마리도 빠짐없이 다 죽여야 한다. 잊지 마.

 

  너는 뭔가 타는 냄새를 맡고 잠에서 깨 느릿느릿 일어난다. 너는 일어나는 게 진짜 싫다. 영원히 잠들어 있고 싶다. 그러면 아무 것도 생각 안 해도 되고, 그 지긋지긋한 두통도 못 느낄 테니까.

  “인간! 내가 팬케이크를 구워 주마! 지금 당장 먹고 싶어 안달이 나겠지만 조금만 더 기다려!”

  큰 해골이 마구 소리 지른다. 냄새로 봐선 더 이상 기다리면 안 될 것 같지만 어차피 너는 먹어 줄 생각이 없다. 다른 해골은 멀리 있진 않은 것 같다. 근처에서 기척이 느껴진다. 놈이 어제처럼 홀연히 나타날 수 있다면 아주 멀리 따돌리지 않는 한 너는 할 수 있는 게 아무 것도 없다.

  그래서 너는 아무 것도 하지 않고 서 있다. 얼마 후 큰 해골이 주방에서 나와 네 등을 토닥이며 너를 식탁 앞에 앉힌다. 그러고는 다시 들어갔다가 접시를 들고 나와 네 앞에 내려 놓는다. 접시엔 시커멓고 둥그런 물체들이 쌓여 있다. 손으로 하나 집어 보자 돌처럼 딱딱하다. 넌 그걸 해골의 얼굴에 집어던진다. 던질 이유를 생각한 적도 없다. 당연히 던져야 할 것 같았다.

  “야! 먹는 걸로 장난치면 안 된단 거 몰라?”

  너는 해골에게 팬케이크란 것을 하나 더 집어던진다.

  “인간! 뭔가 오해하는 것 같은데 팬케이크는—”

  놈의 말은 듣지 않고 접시째로 내던진다. 접시가 벽에 부딪쳐 조각조각 깨진다. 탄 팬케이크는 벽에 들러붙는다. 좀처럼 떨어질 것 같지 않다. 해골은 벽과 너를 번갈아 쳐다본다. 할 말을 잃은 것 같다. 문득 네 뺨이 꿈틀거린다. 설마 웃음인가? 그런 것 같다. 조금 소리도 난다.

  “알겠어. 네 버릇을 고쳐 주려면 생각보단 많이 힘들겠구나. 하지만! 나, 파피루스는, 널 쉽게 포기하지 않아!”

  해골은 가슴에 손을 얹고 단호하게 말한다. 너는 고개 돌린다. 작은 해골이 내려온다. 벽에 붙은 팬케이크를 보는 둥 마는 둥 하고 그냥 소파에 앉아 텔레비전을 켠다. 너는 미워 죽겠단 표정으로 놈을 노려보지만 놈은 네게 신경도 쓰지 않는다. 그 와중에 큰 해골은 팬케이크를 더 만들려는지 주방으로 돌아간다. 둘은 너와 아무 상관 없는 말들을 주고받기 시작한다. 너는 할 수 있는 게 아무 것도 없어서 그냥 식탁에 고개 박고 엎드린다.

  어서 다 끝나 버리면 좋겠다고 생각한다.


	4. Chapter 4

  너는 하루 종일 식탁에서 일어나지 않는다. 나무판에 턱을 얹은 채로 아무 생각 없이 벽만 쳐다본다. 팬케이크도 그대로 벽에 붙어 있지만 아무도 신경 쓰지 않는다.

  큰 해골은 하루 종일 네게 말을 걸거나 네가 뭔가 하게 하려 했지만 당연히 너는 들은 척도 하지 않았다. 작은 해골이 보는 뭔지 모를 텔레비전 방송에 나오는 사람들의 목소리와 다를 게 없다. 도움이 되지 않는 낯설고 무의미한 소리들, 네가 신경 쓸 필요가 없다. 큰 해골은 결국 네가 엎드린 식탁에 종이 한 장 남겨두고 자리를 뜬다. 이내 둘 다 밖에 나가고 너는 집에 혼자 갇힌다. 

  한 시간쯤 지나고, 너는 고개 들어 그 종이를 본다. 글자가 좀 적혀 있고 네모난 빈칸들이 이어져 있다. 이것도 퍼즐인가 보다. 종이를 찢어서 던져 버리고 다시 식탁에 엎드린다. 배가 꼬르륵거린다. 주머니에 군것질거리가 남아 있었단 게 기억난다.

 

  해골들이 돌아온다. 큰 해골은 종이가 찢겨 널브러진 걸 보고 아무 말도 하지 않다가 조각들을 주워 모아 자기 방으로 들어간다. 작은 해골은 또 소파에 가 앉는다. 잠시 후 큰 해골이 돌아와 아까 그 종이를 식탁에 놓는다. 찢어진 데마다 투명 테이프로 어설프게 붙여 놓았다. 너는 본 척도 하지 않고, 해골은 말없이 방으로 돌아간다.

  너는 소파에 있는 작은 해골을 돌아본다. 턱을 괴고 텔레비전만 본다. 네 자리에서는 놈의 얼굴이 보이지 않는다. 아마 저쪽에서도 네가 보이지 않을 것 같다. 어제 구한 다트를 꽉 움켜쥔다. 드디어 기회가 생긴 것 같다.

  뒤통수를 노리고 있는 힘을 다해 다트를 던진다. 날카로운 촉이 흰 머리통을 찌르기 직전, 날아가던 방향이 바뀌어 벽에 꽂힌다. 너는 이를 간다. 해골은 텔레비전에서 눈을 떼지도 않는다. 소리죽여 웃는 소리가 들린다.

  넌 어떻게 해야 할까? 놈들을 죽일 순 없다. 놈들을 죽이지 않곤 나아갈 수 없다. 머릿속을 쑤시는 느낌이 한층 더 괴로워져 참을 수 없다. 뭔가 부수지 않는 이상 계속 그럴 것 같다. 영원히! 손에 힘을 줘서 종이를 꾹꾹 뭉치고 내던진다. 이걸론 성에 차지 않는다!

  일어나서 의자를 걷어찬다. 발이 아픈 건 상관 없다. 주방으로 달려간다. 닥치는 대로 찬장이며 서랍을 열고 손에 닿는 것마다 있는 힘껏 바닥으로 집어던진다. 계단을 내려오는 발걸음 소리, 놀란 비명 소리, 너를 붙잡는 뼈다귀 팔, 무엇 하나 신경 쓰지 않는다. 그저 악을 쓰며 놈을 밀쳐낸다.

  “거봐. 별로일 것 같다고 했잖아.”

  작은 해골의 핀잔이 들린다. 다른 해골의 대답은 네 고함 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않는다. 너는 손발 닿는 데마다 때리고 걷어찬다. 서랍을 뽑아내고 접시와 컵을 팽개쳐 깨뜨린다. 길고 날카로운 유리조각 하나를 골라 꽉 움켜쥐고 두 해골을 다시 마주한다. 작은 놈은 여전히 실실 웃지만 얼굴에 땀방울이 흐른다. 큰 놈은 그저 어안이벙벙해 있다. 그쪽은 무시하고 정말로 죽여 버리고 싶은 놈을 덮친다.

  당연히 놈은 언제나처럼 간단히 피한다. 지지 않고 공격을 이어 가려는데 어깨가 단단히 붙잡힌다. 너는 뒤로 돌아 큰 해골을 대신 찌르려 한다.

  “그만 해! 너 손에 피나잖아!”

  놈의 비명이 너무 시끄러워서 너는 잠깐 멍해진다. 해골은 그 사이에 네 손을 잡고 손가락을 살살 벌려 유리조각을 떨어뜨린다. 손에서 빨간 피가 흘러 바닥에 뚝뚝 떨어진다. 아프진 않다. 팔에 별 감각이 없다.

  “세상에! 피가 안 멈춰! 인간은 왜 이렇게 피가 많이 나지? 괜찮아! 정신 차려! 걱정 마! 내가… 내가 고쳐 줄게!”

  큰 해골은 이게 뭐 대단한 일이라고 호들갑을 떤다. 고쳐 준다 장담하지만 별로 자신 있는 목소리는 아니다. 너는 그냥 놈의 손에 잡혀 싱크대로 간다. 실내화 딛는 데마다 깨진 유리 조각들이 짤랑거린다. 화가 조금 풀리기도 했고, 피 흘렸더니 머리가 어지러워서, 이제 별로 싸울 의욕이 들지 않는다. 베인 손에 물이 흘러 피가 씻겨 나간다. 너는 말없이 지켜본다. 보고 있자니 어쩐지 조금…… 편하다.

  큰 해골은 너와 반대로 넋이 나가 어쩔 줄을 모르는 것 같다. 뭘 찾으려는 듯이 사방을 초조하게 둘러보다가 또 네 손을 보다가 한다. 상처가 꽤 깊어서 피가 멎을 기미가 없다. 녀석은 울상이 되어 형을 본다.

  “어떡하지? 심각한가? 설마 죽진 않겠지?”

  “몰라. 인간이니까 죽을 수도 있겠지.”

  “안 돼!”

  해골은 네 어깨를 붙잡고 눈물을 글썽거리며 네 눈을 들여다본다.

  “죽지 마! 포기하지 마! 내 말 들려? 이 손가락 몇 개게?”

  “네 손가락 쟤 어깨 위에 있잖아.”

  “아, 형, 진짜. 어깨에 있어도 보이잖아!”

  너는 아무 대답 하지 않고 피 흐르는 손만 내려다 본다. 해골이 왜 저렇게 걱정하는지 너는 도저히 이해할 수가 없다. 자기가 다친 것도 아닌데 무슨 상관일까? 너는 모르겠다.

 

  해골들은 겨우 반창고를 구해 와서 네 손에 붙여 주었다. 피는 멎었고, 꿰맬 정도로 많이 찢어지지도 않았다. 혹시 꿰매야 한대도 넌 상관 없을 것이다. 네 목표를 이루는 데 방해되지만 않는다면 별로 상관 없다.

  그런데 저 해골들하곤 무슨 상관일까? 너는 납득이 되지 않는다. 도무지 말이 안 된다. 그래도 뭔가 떠오르려는 건 있다. 기억은 아니고…… 감정 같은 거. 확실하진 않지만 생각하면 안 될 것 같다. 생각하지 않는 게 낫다. 게다가 생각해봤자 넌 괴롭기만 하잖아.

  또 밤이 되고 너는 거실에 혼자 남는다. 꽃은 오늘 오지 않았다. 멀리 가지도 않았을 거다. 담요를 덮고 있는데도 조금 춥다. 피를 많이 흘려서인 것 같다. 소파 옆 작은 탁자에 큰 해골이 놓고 간 물 한 잔과 아까 그 퍼즐 종이가 있다. 꼬깃꼬깃 구겨져서 글씨를 알아보기 어렵다.

  그래도 너는 그걸 들여다본다. 보다 보니 맨 위 글씨가 눈에 들어온다.

  ‘인간! 나 위대하신 파피루스 님께서 너만을 위해 만든 이 멋있는 퍼즐을 풀어 보아라!!’

  아래에는 네모난 빈칸이 여럿 붙어 있고 글자가 좀 있다. 규칙 설명 같은 건 없다. 너는 생각하는 걸 아주 싫어하니까 그냥 내려 놓는다.

  그런데 왠지 모르게 손을 뻗어 그 종이를 다시 잡는다. 심심해서? 궁금해서? 이유는 모르겠지만 퍼즐을 잠시 더 쳐다본다. 있는 글자랑 칸 수만 보고 낱말을 맞추며 이어 가는 퍼즐이다. 마지막엔 그 중 몇 글자를 합쳐서 다른 낱말 하나를 더 만들게 돼 있다. 귀찮으면 때려치우기로 하고 그냥 한 번 풀어 본다. 그런데 쉬워도 너무 쉽다. ‘파랑’이나 ‘하루’같이 짧고 쉬운 말밖에 없다. 금방 답을 다 알아냈는데 그러고 보니 글씨를 쓸 연필이 없다.

  잠깐 고민하다가 그냥 글자 모양대로 종이를 찢어서 표시하기로 한다. 너덜너덜한 종이에 구멍까지 뻥뻥 뚫리지만 마지막 낱말까지 다 만들어진다.

  ‘파피루스.’

  너는 소파에 다시 누워 천장을 본다. 아무 짝에도 쓸모 없는 짓이었다. 얻은 것도 없고, 기분이 나아지지도 않았다. 생각했던 만큼 괴롭기만 했다. 너는 눈을 감는다. 작은 해골이 자나 안 자나 알아보러 갈 마음도 들지 않는다. 어차피 또 나타나겠지. 그리고 지금은 너무 피곤하다.

  그래도 결국에는 네가 놈을 죽일 거란 걸 안다. 오늘 바뀐 건 아무 것도 없다. 놈들을 죽이는 것밖에는 정답이 없다. 네가 할 수 있는 게 그것밖에 없으니까.

 

  너는 무시무시한 악몽을 꾸다가 이른 아침에 땀 흘리고 덜덜 떨며 깨어난다. 머리를 감싸쥔다. 머릿속이 아프다. 너무 아프다. 기억, 증오…… 모두를, 모든 것을 향한, 너무나 깊고 큰 증오. 없애고 싶다! 전부 다 없어지면 좋겠다…….

  “괜찮아?”

  눈을 깜빡인다. 큰 해골이 네 앞에 있다. 머리가 너무 아파서 놈이 오는 소리도 듣지 못했다. 너는 다시 눈을 감고 이를 악물며 아픔을 참는다. 해골은 네 등을 쓸어내리다 네 이마가 차갑고 딱딱한 어깨뼈에 오도록 끌어안는다. 너는 뿌리칠 힘도 없어서 놈이 네 등을 토닥이든 머리를 쓰다듬든 내버려 둔다. 네 마음은 딴 데 가 있다. 잊어버려. 생각하지 마. 그냥 잠이나 좀 자 둬.

  잊지 마. 세상을 없애 버리면, 넌 다시는 괴로워하지 않아도 돼.


	5. Chapter 5

  다시 깨어나고 보니 너 혼자다. 식탁에 스파게티 한 접시가 있다. 이번 스파게티는 익지도 않았는데 거멓게 타 있다. 얼마나 괴상한 비법으로 요리하면 이럴 수가 있는지 궁금할 지경이다. 다행히 냉장고에 감자칩이 있어서 소파에 앉아 그걸 먹는다. 어젯밤에 찢어서 푼 퍼즐 종이가 없어진 것 같은데 별로 신경 쓰이진 않는다.

  얼마 뒤 해골들이 돌아온다. 파피루스는 들어오자마자 너에게로 달려와서는,

  “인간! 그런 기름 덩어리는 몸에 해로워!”

  하며 감자칩을 네 손에서 낚아챈다. 너는 화가 나서 놈을 노려본다.

  “그래도…… 네가 얌전해진 게 정말 다행이야. 이렇게 맛있는 스파게티가 있는데도 참고 안 먹다니…….”

  해골은 눈물을 글썽이며 접시를 쳐다보다 네 양 어깨를 잡고 또 소리친다.

  “부끄럼 타지 마! 넌 이제 우리랑 같이 사니까, 먹고 싶은 만큼 먹어도 돼! 게다가 아직 스파게티 면은 많이 있으니까 얼마든지 더 만들어 줄 수 있어! 아, 좋은 생각이 났다! 기뻐하라, 인간! 오늘 네게 파피루스 님의 신개념 스파게티를 최초로 시식할 영광을 주마!”

  너는 메스꺼워 혀를 내두르지만, 파피루스는 벌써 주방으로 걸어가고 있다. 너는 다른 해골을 돌아본다. 오늘도 소파에 누워 텔레비전을 보는 데다가 파피루스가 네게서 뺏은 감자칩을 씹어먹고 있다. 보기만 해도 짜증이 난다.

  소파에 갈 순 없으니 너는 그냥 식탁 앞에 앉아 있는다. 먹을 게 못 되는 스파게티는 냄새만 맡아도 속이 메스꺼워서 멀리 치워 놓는다. 옆으로 주방이 들여다 보인다. 파피루스가 싱글벙글 웃으며 부산을 떤다.

  이곳에 별로 오래 잡혀 있었던 것도 아닌데 벌써 익숙해진 것 같다. 좋지 않다. 멈춰 쉬어 봤자 다시 전진하기 더 힘들 뿐이다. 그리고 저 해골…… 언제부터 ‘파피루스’라고 생각하게 됐지? 죽이려는 것을 이름으로 부르다니 굉장히 이상하다. 어쩔 수 없나. 지금 너로선 이 상황에 익숙해지는 것 말곤 할 수 있는 게 없으니 적응하긴 해야 한다.

  파피루스는 기어이 새로 만든 스파게티를 접시에 잔뜩 쌓아 들고 와서 네 바로 앞에 내려 놓는다. 네가 먹어 주길 애타게 기다리는 것 같다. 신개념 스파게티라더니 아까 거랑 별로 달라 보이지도 않는다. 포크로 조심스럽게 찔러 본다. 네가 미식가는 아니지만 때깔만 봐도 이건 실패작이다.

  “식기 전에 많이 먹어!”

  넌 정말로 요만큼도 먹기 싫은데 녀석이 계속 부추긴다. 게다가 오랫동안 식사를 제대로 하지 못했으니 쓰러지지 않으려면 뭔가 먹긴 먹어야 한다. 다른 해골을 죽이려면 힘을 내야 한다. ……근데 이거 먹으면 있는 힘도 빠지는 거 아냐?

  억지로 한 입 먹는다. 예상대로 끔찍한 맛이다. 너는 먹을 걸 가린 적이 없다. 사실 먹을 수만 있으면 맛은 아예 신경도 쓰지 않는다. 그런데 이건 좀 다르다. 소화할 수 없단 사실을 알면서도 돌과 풀을 씹어먹는 것 같다. 이런 것만 먹고 지금까지 살아 있단 건 풀리지 않을 수수께끼 같다. 해골이라 그런가. 어차피 위장도 없잖아. 뭘 먹을 필요도 없지 않을까?

  그래서 네가 이런 걸 계속 먹다간 죽을 수도 있겠다는 생각을 못 하는 것 같다. 아니면 일부러 그러는지도 모른다. 네가 병들어서 움직이지 못할 때까지 기다렸다가 서서히 죽어 가는 걸 구경할 작정인가 보다. 작은 해골은 네가 죽을 때마다 돌아온다는 걸 아니까 진짜 복수로 너를 오랫동안 고통 받게 하려는 것 같다.

  그래도 굶어 죽는 것보단 먹고 병 나는 게 나으니까 반 접시는 어떻게든 먹는다. 파피루스는 네가 역겨워하고 괴로워하는 모습을 보고 기분이 좋아진 것 같다.

  “워낙 예술적인 요리긴 하지만 아무튼 맛있게 먹어 줘서 고마워. 그런데 너한테 줄 게 또 있어! 맞춰 볼래? 힌트 줄게. 끝내주는 식사를 한 다음에 하고 싶어지는 거야!”

  지금 네가 하고 싶은 거라면 바닥에 누워서 죽어버리기밖엔 떠오르지 않는다. 접시 옆에 내려둔 포크를 본다. 저걸 들고 놈이 죽을 때까지 푹푹 찌르고 싶다. 그럼 찌르면 되잖아? 얼마나 기분 좋겠어……. 그 다음에 작은 해골한테 죽더라도 어차피 지금으로 돌아올 텐데. 머리 근질거리는 느낌, 잠깐이라도 가라앉히고 싶잖아? 찔러 버려.

  네가 말이 없자 파피루스가 대신 대답한다.

  “그래, 맞아! 퍼즐이지!”

  그래, 맞아! 너는 포크를 거꾸로 움켜쥐고 놈을 힘껏 밀쳐 바닥에 쓰러뜨린다. 올라타서 가슴 한복판을 찍으려는 순간, 포크가 손에서 사라진다. 아주 잠깐 파란 빛이 났던 것 같다. 화가 치밀어 주위를 둘러보려 하지만 파피루스가 일어나서 네 팔을 잡는다. 그리고 무릎 꿇어 너와 눈을 맞춘다.

  “이런 건 그만 할 줄 알았는데! 남을 해치면 안 돼! 어떤 식이든 폭력은 나빠! 에휴, 처음부터 다시 설명해 줄게!”

  빽빽거리고는 뭘 찾다가 방으로 간다. 작은 해골과 둘이 남자 너는 놈을 죽일 듯이 노려보지만, 놈은 신경도 쓰지 않는다. 포크를 없앤 건 분명 저 놈 짓이다. 너는 언젠가 반드시 원한을 갚아 주고 말겠다는 다짐을 한다.

  파피루스가 웬 강아지 인형을 들고 돌아온다. 낡아서 때가 탔고 눈 하나가 없다. 인형이 네 눈앞에 내밀어진다.

  “이거 받아. 보다시피 그냥 천으로 된 인형이지만 그래도 살아 있는 귀여운 강아지라고 생각해 주라. 뼈다귀 훔쳐가는 짜증나는 강아지 말고, 아주 착하고 얌전한 강아지라고 쳐. 그럼 넌 어떻게 할 거야?”

  너는 낡은 인형을 잠깐 쳐다보다 바닥에 던져 버린다. 파피루스는 멍하니 널 쳐다본다.

  “아, 알았어. 하면 ‘안’ 되는 걸 아주 정확히 보여줬다. 그치? 그럼 이제 나 파피루스 님이 강아지를 만지는 올바른 방법을 알려 줄 테니까, 자세히 봐 줘.”

  파피루스는 천천히 허릴 숙여 인형을 주웠다가, 자기 발치에 내려놓고, 인형에 아주 조심스럽게 손을 올린다. 그러는 내내 동작 하나하나 놓치지 말라는 듯이 네 눈을 똑바로 들여다보고 있다.

  “일단 얘가 네 좋은 뜻을 오해하지 않도록 조심해서 다가가야 해. 그 다음엔 머리에 손을 올려. 이렇게.”

  그러고는 인형에 올린 손을 앞뒤로 느릿느릿 움직인다.

  “손을 올렸으면 이렇게 천천히 움직여. 이게 쓰다듬는 거야. 강아지를 보면 이렇게 쓰다듬어 주면 돼. 그리고 강아지가 좋아하는 것 같으면 좀 더 오래 쓰다듬으면 돼. 이해 되지?”

  너는 무표정한 채로 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

  “알았어. 직접 해 봐. 꼭 천천히, 부드럽게 만져 주는 게 중요해. 너는 할 수 있어!”

  파피루스는 인형을 네게 내민다. 너는 한참 동안 인형을 가만히 쳐다본다. 파피루스는 네 행동을 가만히 기다린다. 너는 마침내 손을 뻗어 인형을 받곤, 머리를 쥐어서 짜부라뜨린 뒤 모기 잡듯 팔을 휘둘러 내동댕이친다. 머리가 조금 찢어져 솜이 비집고 나온다. 파피루스는 아무 말 없이 전부 지켜본다. 그러다 입을 떼고서도 잠시 머뭇거린 뒤에 말을 잇는다.

  “어…… 그래, 그…… 천천히 부드럽게 만지는 게 많이 어려웠나 보다. 그래도 만지려는 노력을 했다는 건 인정해 줄게! 그건 잘 했어. 상으로 이 재밌는 퍼즐을 줄게!”

  그러고는 뒤쪽 어디선가 작은 네모 상자를 집어 건네며 해맑게 웃는다.

  “그림 맞추는 퍼즐이야. 이건 다 풀어도 계속 다시 풀 수 있어서 좋아! 신기하지? 어서 맞춰 보고 싶겠지만, 처음 할 땐 좀 어려울지도 몰라. 한 번에 다 못 맞춰도 너무 실망하지 마!”

  파피루스는 상자를 네 앞에 놓고 순찰인가 뭔가 해야 한다며 밖에 나간다. 하지만 샌즈란 해골은 소파에서 한 발짝도 움직이지 않는다. 이러면 다른 방을 뒤질 수가 없다. 텔레비전에선 거지 같은 방송이 나오는 모양인데 너한텐 아무 상관이 없다. 언젠가 네 손으로 저 괴물들을 전부 죽일 테니까.

  너는 퍼즐 상자를 보며 머리를 긁적인다. 한동안 아무 것도 못 죽였더니 머릿속이 유난히 근질거린다. 좀이 쑤시고 신경에 거슬린다. 이 충동을 해소해야 하는데 할 수도 안 할 수도 없다. 아무 것도 못 하고 있으려니 돌아 버릴 것 같아서 뭐라도 다른 걸 해 보기로 한다. 뭐라도 좋으니 다른 데다 신경을 쓰다 보면 네게 중요한 것들을 덜 생각할 수 있을 것 같다. 깊이 생각할 때마다 더 괴로워지기만 하는 그것들만 아니면 된다.

  너는 상자를 연다. 퍼즐 조각이 많지는 않다. 상자엔 50개라고 적혀 있다. 꽃밭에 토끼 두 마리가 있는 그림이다.

  힐끔 작은 해골 쪽을 돌아본다. 놈은 너를 아예 없는 사람 취급하는지 텔레비전만 본다. 살아 있는 괴물이 바로 옆에 있는데 죽일 수 없으니까 너는 머리가 쑤신다. 정신 사나우니까 좀 없어져 버리면 좋겠다. 너는 최대한 놈을 무시하면서 퍼즐 조각을 바닥에 쏟는다.

  시작은 쉽다. 그림이 앞으로 오도록 조각을 뒤집기만 한다. 그 다음이 문제라서 얼굴이 찡그려진다. 나눠진 그림을 계속 보려니까 또 머리 아프다. 그래서 아무 거나 두 조각씩 골라서 끼워 본다. 짝이 안 맞자 다른 조각을, 또 다른 조각을 끼워 본다. 네 번째 조각은 힘을 줘서 억지로 끼웠더니 죽 찢어진다. 너는 짜증이 나서 퍼즐 조각을 마구 집어던지고 구석으로 가서 맨바닥에 주저앉는다.

  그런데 작은 해골이 너를 쳐다본다. 웃는 얼굴에 너는 왠지 자존심이 상한다. 킬킬 소리까지 내며 웃는 꼴을 보니 머리통을 뽑아 버리고 싶다. 당장에라도 달려들고 싶은 것을 오직 온몸이 뼈에 뚫리던 기억 때문에 참는다. 그렇지만 계속 비웃음 당하는 건 참을 수가 없다. 자리로 돌아가서 아까 던진 퍼즐 조각들을 주워 모은다. 이번엔 조각들을 색깔별로 나눈다.

  너는 이 퍼즐이 어렵지 않다는 걸 안다. 이 퍼즐에 집중하는 게 어려울 뿐이다. 마음만 먹으면 금방 다 맞출 수 있다. 그런데 저 뼈다귀는 네가 그것도 못 하는 줄 아는 것 같아서 너무 화가 난다. 직접 보여주지 않고선 못 배기겠다. 그래서 너는 퍼즐에 좀더 집중해 본다.

  역시 오 분도 안 걸려 다 맞췄다. 가운데 한 조각이 찢어져서 구멍이 나긴 했지만 어쨌든 다 끝났다. 너는 고개 들어 작은 해골을 보고 당당하게 웃음 짓는다. 그런데 놈은 널 보고 또 기분 나쁘게 키득거린다.

  “야. 그거 하나 맞춘 게 그렇게 좋냐? 축하해. 꼬마 뼈다귀 수준은 되겠다.”

  뭐라도 집어던지고 싶은데 던져 봤자니까 억지로 참는다. 저 자식이 세상에서 제일 밉다. 어디로 사라져서 평생 볼 일 없으면 좋겠다. 평생 끔찍한 고통에 시달리면 좋겠다!

  너는 지긋지긋한 얼굴을 절대 안 보려고 거실 반대편 구석으로 가서 벽에 고갤 박는다. 해골들이 짜증난다. 퍼즐도 짜증나, 짜증나, 짜증나! 어서 이 생활이 끝나고 저것들을 죽여 버리면 좋겠다. 모든 게 정상으로 돌아오고 세상을 없애 버리고 아무 것도 안 느끼게 되면 좋겠다. 감정을 다시 느끼기 시작하지 말았어야 했다. 아무 것도 생각하지 않는 편이 낫다. 이런 건 그만둬야 해.


	6. Chapter 6

  며칠이 더 지나고 넌 오늘로 일 주일째 해골들 집에 발이 묶여 있다. 오래 있진 않았지만 달라진 건 없다. 파피루스는 날마다 네게 새 퍼즐을 가져다 주고 풀어 보라고 한다. 참 끈질기다. 낱말 찾기, 십자말 풀이, 그림 맞추기, 큐브, 바뀐 그림 찾기. 매번 새로운 종류다. 너는 풀어 볼 때도 있고 손도 안 댈 때도 있다. 그래도 막상 해 보면 거의 다 쉽다. 과자 상자에 찍혀 나오는 어린이용 수수께끼 정도다. 집중해서 답을 생각한다는 게 너한테 힘들 뿐이지 다른 애들은 잘만 풀 것 같다.

  파피루스는 언제나 너를 아주 많이 칭찬해 준다. 조각그림 퍼즐을 맞춘 날처럼. 그 날 밤 돌아온 파피루스는 맞춰진 퍼즐을 보자마자 뛰어와서 너를 부둥켜 안고 “넌 정말 최고야!”, “역시 노력하면 너도 할 수 있어!” 하며 연거푸 추켜세웠다. 듣다 보니 넌 기분이 이상해졌다. 그럴 때 느끼게 돼 있는 무언가가 있는데 느끼지는 못했지만 기억하긴 했던 것 같다.

  다른 해골은 못돼 먹었다. 네가 퍼즐을 풀다가 어려워할 때마다 널 쳐다보며 싱글거리거나 킬킬거리고, 이건 어린애들 퍼즐이라든지 자기라면 진작 다 풀었다든지 시비를 건다. 그래서 밉다. 맨날 웃는 것도 땀 흘리는 것도, 아무 이유 없이 온 집안에 양말을 늘어놓는 것도 밉다! 정말 꼴도 보기 싫다.

  파피루스는 그나마 좀 낫다. 짜증나게 굴 때도 많고, 도저히 입에 못 댈 요리들을 먹으라고 식사 시간마다 네 속을 뒤집어 놓지만, 그래도 평소에는 괜찮다. 그 녀석은 언제든지 손쉽게 죽일 수 있기 때문인 것 같다. 작은 해골하곤 다르게 별로 위험하지 않으니까 같이 있어도 별로 경계할 필요가 없다.

  밤에 위층으로 숨어들려던 적이 두 번 있었지만 두 번 다 작은 해골에게 가로막혔다. 아무 것도 없었는데 귀신같이 나타나 네 어깨에 손을 탁 걸치고서는, ‘가서 자라’ 소리만 한다. 낮에는 소파에 누워 텔레비전만 보는데도 공격할 틈을 찾을 수 없다. 자는 줄 알고 슬그머니 다가가 보면, 어김없이 씩 웃거나 윙크를 한다.

  당연히 네 머릿속에서는 근질근질한 느낌이 떠나지 않는다. 그래도 퍼즐 풀다 보면 조금 덜 신경 쓰인다. 계속 집중해야 한다는 게 그것대로 괴롭고, 해 보면 재밌긴 뭐가 재밌다는 건지 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 도움은 된다. 아니면 작은 해골한테 네가 바보가 아니란 걸 보여주려고 풀 때도 있다. 그 자식한테 무시 받고 비웃어지는 건 참을 수가 없다.

  넌 오늘도 (파피루스가 그나마 만들 줄 아는) 끔찍한 스파게티를 억지로 먹고 하루 종일 바닥에 앉아 그냥 있거나 퍼즐을 풀거나 한다. 아직 못 맞춘 큐브는 가까이 두고 생각날 때마다 다시 해 본다. 몇 분 이상 잡고 있진 못하지만 그래도 조금씩 색이 맞춰져 간다. 포기하고 내려놓을 때마다 웃음 소리가 들려 와서 답답하다.

  큐브를 다시 해볼까 말까 하는데 파피루스가 형 게으르다고 잔소리를 한다. 하루에도 몇 번씩 저런다. 시끄러워서 정신 사나우니 큐브는 잠깐 이따 하기로 한다. 고함질이 귓가를 때린다.

  “형, 하루종일 누워서 아무 것도 안 하면 어쩌자는 거야!”

  “이러자는 거지.”

  “그 말 아닌 거 알잖아! 형 요새 땡땡이 너무 많이 쳐! 인간이 또 내려오면 어쩌려고 그래?”

  “얘보다 무서운 인간이 어딨겠냐? 그리고 어차피 이제 마을엔 아무도 없어.”

  “없긴 왜 없어. 나도 있고 형도 있고 언다인도 한번씩 오잖아. 안전하단 게 알려지면 마을 사람들도 돌아올 거야.”

  작은 해골은 어깨만 으쓱한다. 파피루스는 더 열 받은 것 같다.

  “알았어! 마음대로 해! 형 대신 인간이랑 가면 되지!”

  형 해골은 갑자기 나갈 마음이 생겼는지 고개 들고 동생을 본다. 이마에 땀방울이 맺히려 한다.

  “음, 진심이야?””

  “당연하지! 형이 아무 것도 안 하는 동안 인간은 퍼즐 실력이 엄청나게 늘었거든! 역시 난 훌륭한 선생님인가 봐.”

  파피루스가 다가와 너를 일으켜 세운다.

  “가자, 인간! 게으른 뼈다귀 형은 소파에서 인생 낭비하라고 놔두고, 너 마을 구경 시켜줄게. 예전처럼 폭력 안 쓰고 말 잘 들으면 새로 만든 인간퇴치 퍼즐을 풀어 보게 해 줄 수도 있어!”

  파피루스는 네 팔을 잡고 밖으로 데리고 간다. 너는 팔을 빼내려 하지만 꽉 잡혀 있어서 애써 봤자 팔만 아프겠다고 판단한다. 어차피 여기 있든 밖에 있든 너한텐 별 상관 없다.

  현관문을 나가기 직전까지 작은 해골의 시선이 네 뒤통수에 따라붙는다. 왠지 너를 계속 지켜볼 것 같다.

  일 주일 전 마지막으로 밖에 있었을 때와 마찬가지로, 날씨는 춥고 오가는 사람은 한 명도 없다. 너는 아무 생각 없이 파피루스를 따라다닌다. 파피루스가 너를 끌고 다닌다는 편이 더 정확하겠다. 녀석은 눈에 띄는 건물마다 소개해 준다. 웬 술집인가 식당 같은 걸 가리키면서는 이렇게 말한다.

  “저기가 그릴비 바야. 형은 저기 눌러앉아서 시간 때우는 걸 좋아해. 경비병들도 그렇고. 사람들 다 피난 가기 전에는 언제 봐도 북적북적하더라.”

  걸어 다니다 보니 마을 끝이 나온다.

  “우리 마을에서 보여줄 건 다 보여준 것 같네. 원래는 좀 더…… 활기찬 동네야. 그래도 좀만 있으면 다들 꼭 돌아올 거야! 그러면 새 친구들 소개시켜 줄게!”

  너는 해골의 이야기에 조금도 관심이 없어 땅바닥만 내려다본다. 잠시 그냥 그러고 있다가 파피루스를 다시 보니 이 녀석 표정이 좀 이상하다. 그렇지만 고개를 휘휘 젓고는 기운찬 원래 표정으로 돌아온다.

  “아무튼, 인간! 나 파피루스 님은 역시 너를 잘못 보지 않았다. 요새 네가 발전하는 모습이 대단히 자랑스러워. 퍼즐이 얼마나 아름답고 위대한지 드디어 깨닫는 것 같아. 거짓말 아니고 진짜로 넌 소질이 있어! 당연히 내 수준까진 절대 못 따라오겠지만, 언젠가 나 다음으로 최고라고 인정받을 날이 올 거야!”

  파피루스의 말이 잠시 멈추자 너는 놈의 얼굴을 본다. 정말로 진심으로 널 그렇게 생각하는 것 같다. 너는 도저히 이해가 가지 않는다. 도대체 그게 다 무슨 소용이 있을까? 대체 왜 너한테 계속 다가오려는 걸까? 그런다고 자기가 얻는 것도 없을 텐데. 결국에는 아무 것도 달라지지 않을 텐데…….

  문득 너를 향한 시선이 느껴진다. 너는 주위를 살피며 경계한다.

  “약속했던 대로 새로 만든 인간퇴치 퍼즐 보러―”

  너희 발밑에 푸르스름한 창이 꽂히며 파피루스의 말을 자른다. 너는 펄쩍 뛰어 파피루스 뒤로 숨는다. 전신 갑옷을 입은 사람이 천천히 걸어온다. 오싹한 분위기가 감돌자 너는 주머니 속을 더듬어 보지만 무기로 쓸 만한 걸 찾지 못한다. 나뭇가지를 줍거나 상점을 뒤져 보면……

  “어……언다인! 무, 무슨 일이야?”

  “네가 인간 없다고 보고할 때 느낌이 좀 이상했거든. 설마 네가 진짜로 나를 속이려고 할 줄은 생각 못 했다.”

  파피루스는 불안한 듯 움찔거린다.

  “인간이라니? 무슨 인간?”

  “헛소리 말고 비켜! 내가 처리한다! 폐하껜 죄송하지만, 나는 한 사람이라도 더 죽기 전에 저걸 없애야겠어!”

  너는 파피루스 뒤에 선 채 적을 노려본다. 파피루스는 한참 쩔쩔매다가 외친다.

  “안 비켜! 네가 생각하는 것만큼 나쁜 애가 아니야!”

  “정신 나갔어? 쟤가 괴물을 얼마나 많이 죽였는지 몰라? 네 뒤에 숨은 것 좀 봐! 저 눈빛 좀 봐! 저런 악당은 절대 용서해줄 수 없어!”

  “누구든지 반성할 자격은 있어! 믿어만 주면 좋은 사람으로 바뀔 수 있어! 내가 얠 믿어 줄 거야! 믿어 주면 얘도 변할 수 있어! 얘한테는 그냥, 착하게 사는 법을 가르쳐 줄 사람이 없었던 거야!”

  적은 주춤한다. 뭔가 갑자기 생각난 것 같다. 하지만 잠시 후 손을 들고 공중에 창을 또 만들어낸다.

  “됐어! 안 비키면 너도 다친다!”

  창이 날아온다! 너는 파피루스 다리를 꽉 붙잡는다. 파피루스가 피하면 네가 맞을 테니까. 그런데 파피루스는 피하려고 하지 않는다. 꼼짝도 하지 않는다. 너보다 힘 세니까 마음만 먹으면 뿌리치고 피할 수 있을 텐데, 대체 왜? 이해가 가지 않는다…….

  창은 파피루스 바로 앞에서 멈춰 약간 떨리다 땅에 떨어진다. 무시무시한 정적이 흐르다가 마침내 적이 투구를 벗는다. 피부는 푸르고 머리는 빨간 여자 괴물이다. 얼굴은 슬픈 것도 같고 힘 빠진 것도 같다.

  “마음대로 해라. 책임은 네가 져. 어차피 왕립 경비대도 거의 다 죽어 버렸고…….”

  괴물은 말꼬리를 늘이다가 한숨을 푹 쉰다.

  “내 임무는 실패했어. 더 이상 매달려 봤자 소용 없겠지.”

  파피루스는 안타깝다는 듯 바라보지만 그가 무어라고 말하기 전에 괴물이 너를 똑바로 쳐다보며 으름장을 놓는다.

  “인간. 내 힘으로 널 막지 않겠다는 게 아니다. 파피루스는 속았을지 몰라도 나는 안 속아. 단 한 가지라도 널 막아야 할 이유가 생기면, 내 목숨을 걸고서라도 널 끝장낼 거다. 명심해.”

  그러고는 뒤로 돌아 몇 발짝 걸어가다가, 멈춰 서서 쌀쌀맞게 덧붙인다.

  “정말로 변할 거라면…… 네가 죽인 사람들 잊어버리지 마. 게으르고 멍청해도 아무 죄가 없는 사람들이었다. 앞으로 무슨 짓을 하더라도 네가 인정사정없이 그 사람들을 죽였단 사실은 절대로 없어지지 않아. 네가 지은 죄를 외면할 순 없다. 내가 널 용서할 수도 없고.”

  언다인이라고 불린 괴물은 터벅터벅 걸어 가다 얼마 뒤 보이지 않게 된다. 눈이 내린다. 지켜보는 네 머리에 옷에 눈이 쌓인다. 파피루스는 네게 붙은 눈을 살살 털어 주며 다시 미소 짓는다.

  “다행이야! 언다인 말은 너무 걱정하지 마. 말이 좀 안 통할 때도 있지만, 분명 나중에 화해하고 친구가 될 수 있을 거야!”

  너는 땅에 꽂힌 창을 내려다본다. 표면이 거의 다 눈에 뒤덮였다. 괴물이 방금 한 말이 왠지 네 머리에서 떠나지 않는다. 왜 공격을 멈췄는지 모르겠다. 왜 너를 살려줬는지 모르겠다. 틀림없이 네가 미울 텐데, 네가 자길 얼마나 죽이고 싶어하는지 알아봤을 텐데. 파피루스 때문인가?

  “음, 퍼즐은 다음에 풀고 집에 가야 할 것 같다. 저녁 되겠어. 메타톤 예능 놓치기도 싫고.”

  파피루스는 네 손을 잡고, 너는 아무 말 없이 따라간다.

  너는 소파 옆 바닥에 앉아 있다. 소파에선 파피루스와 샌즈가 서로 리모콘을 잡겠다고 티격태격한다. 너는 왠지 배가 고프지 않아서 저녁식사에 손도 대지 않았다. 얼고 탄 스파게티라 어차피 먹고 싶지도 않았다. 언다인이 한 말이 자꾸 떠오른다. 잊으려고 애써 봐도 소용이 없다. 대체 뭐가 문젠지 그 장면을 몇 번이고 헤아려 본다. 뭔가 놓치는 것 같은 느낌이 든다. 뭔가 아주 중요하고 아주 간단한 건데, 다가가면 갈수록 더 멀리 도망가서, 엉망진창인 네 머릿속 깊고 어두운 구석으로 숨어 버린다. 괴로운 기억을 억지로 끄집어내는 것 같다. 알고 싶은데 상처 받기 겁난다.

  “아, 시작한다! 내가 제일 좋아하는 프로야.”

  파피루스가 신이 나서 환호한다. 텔레비전 화면이 번쩍거리고 시끄러운 음악이 흐르다가 어느 목소리가 시작하자고 한다. 너는 화면을 힐끔 본다. 참가자들이 여러 가지 질문에 대답해야 하는 퀴즈 방송이다. 사회자는 네모난 로봇인 것 같다.

  “첫 번째 문제 준비하세요! 우리 참가자는 정답을 맞출 수 있을까요? 잘 모르겠어요. 정말 신나죠! 자, 문제 나갑니다. 큐브엔 면이 몇 개일까요? 자기, 저를 보는 건 반칙이에요!”

  “와, 어려운데….”

  파피루스는 정말로 대답을 고민하는지 한숨을 쉰다. 너는 바닥에 있는 큐브 퍼즐을 내려다 본다. 문제가 너무 쉽다.

  “여섯 개.”

  참가자가 정답을 맞추자 방청객들이 박수갈채를 보내고 화면이 번쩍번쩍 빛난다. 너는 고개 숙인 채로 큐브를 바닥에 천천히 굴리는 장난만 친다. 그런데 두 해골이 너를 빤히 쳐다본다. 그러고 보니 네가 방청객이랑 동시에 퀴즈 정답을 말했던 것 같다.

  “형…… 방금 얘 목소리 맞지? 우와앗! 네가 말하는 거 처음 들어 봐!”

  “야, 설마 벙어린 줄 알았냐?”

  “몰랐지! 내가 말 걸어도 대답 안 해 줬으니까! 인간, 내 이름 말해 봐!!”

  너는 왠지 멋쩍어서 뒤로 돌아 고개 떨군다. 대답을 말로 하려던 건 아니었다. 너도 모르게 나와 버렸을 뿐이다. 이게 다 퍼즐 때문이다. 너는 요새 참 많은 시간을 퍼즐 풀면서 보냈다. 그렇게 많이 풀려던 건 아니었다……. 너는 네가 왜 이러는지 모르겠다. 해 봤자 더 아프기만 한데 왜 계속 하는 걸까? 이상하다. 이해되지 않는 것들이 궁금한 것 같고…… 떠올리면 안 되는 것들이 떠오를 것 같다.


	7. Chapter 7

  그날 밤 꽃이 또 나타난다. 네 가슴팍에 올라와 어둠 속에서 한참을 속삭인다. 네가 해야 하는 일을 명심하라고, 살기 좀 편해지니까 해골들을 일부러 안 죽이는 거 아니냐고 따진다. 너는 듣고 싶지 않지만 그럴 수 없다. 꽃은 뭔가 잘못되면 자기가 도와주겠다고 한다. 너는 눈을 감고 억지로 잠을 청한다.

 

  깨어 보니 오늘도 주방에서 음식 냄새가 나는데, 평소와 좀 다르다. 매캐한 탄내도 아니고 시큼한 토마토 냄새도 아니다. 이건 좀…… 입맛 도는데? 달콤한 것도 같고. 무슨 냄샌지 들여다 보지만 당장은 주방에 아무도 없다.

  “인간! 일어났구나!”

  파피루스가 위층에서 내려오더니 인상을 찌푸리며 주방을 흘긴다.

  “형이 웬 빵을 굽겠다더라. 얼마 전부터 생긴 취민데 해놓는 거 보면 진짜 별로야. 그래도 걱정 마! 저거 망해도 내가 더 맛있는 스파게티 해줄 테니까! 녜헤헤헤!”

  너는 주방을 다시 쳐다본다. 저걸 먹어볼 수 있을까? 아무리 별로여도 먹을 때마다 속이 뒤집힐 것 같은 파피루스 스파게티만큼 맛없지는 않을 것 같다. 그렇지만 그 자식이 만든 거라니까 좀 수상하다. 독이 들었을지도 모른다.

  파피루스는 곧 밖에 나가고, 너는 소파에 앉아 이불 덮고 큐브를 맞추며 시간을 때운다. 파피루스는 작은 해골하고 같이 돌아온다. 놈은 힐끔 너를 보곤 파피루스에게 묻는다.

  “야. 쟤 목욕 좀 시켜야지 않겠냐? 일주일째 옷도 그대로고. 물론 내가 시킨단 건 아냐.”

  파피루스는 얼빠진 얼굴로 너를 쳐다보다가 눈이 휘둥그레져선 느닷없이 고함을 친다.

  “아악! 이제 생각났어! 웬일로 ‘형이’ 그런 얘길 해줄 줄은 상상도 못했지만, 그래도 형 말이 맞아! 내가 왜 이걸 생각 못했지? 역시 아무리 위대한 사람이라도 실수할 때가 있나 봐! 인간! 나 파피루스 님께서 지금 바로 널 욕실로 인도해 주마!!”

  너는 불만스러워하지만 녀석은 변함없이 씩씩하게 너를 끌고 간다. 그간 못 보았는데 이 집에 욕실이 있긴 있던 모양이다. 작은 욕실이지만 욕조가 있다. 파피루스가 뜨거운 물을 가득 받는 동안 너는 말없이 기다린다. 고무 오리가 떠오르다가 이내 세찬 물살 속으로 가라앉는다.

  “됐다! 이제 안 볼 거야. 깨끗한 옷 가져올게!”

  파피루스는 문을 닫고 나가고, 너는 그대로 앉아 있는다. 맨바닥에 앉은 채 욕조에 뜬 물거품을 손가락으로 터뜨리기만 한다. 잠시 후 파피루스가 노크를 하고 들어온다.

  “인간! 여기 옷…… 엥. 왜 아직도 안 들어갔어?”

  너는 영문을 모르겠단 표정으로 파피루스를 본다.

  “목욕 싫어한다고 핑계 대도 소용 없어! 미안하지만 다 널 위해서야. 아, 날 위해서기도 하다. 지저분한 가족은 형 하나로도 힘들어!”

  파피루스가 다가온다. 너는 인상을 쓰며 달아나지만 파피루스 손이 더 빠르다. 어떻게 된 건지 생각할 새도 없이 옷깃을 잡히고 공중에 들렸다가 뜨거운 물에 내려진다. 옷 다 입은 채로.

  “좀 그러고 있어! 씻은 다음엔 이 멋있는 옷으로 갈아입으면 돼! 원래 내 거야. ‘멋있는’ 옷이랬으니까 바로 알았으려나? 녜헤헤!”

  파피루스는 가져온 옷가지를 가리킨다. 녀석이 문을 닫고 나갈 때까지 너는 화나고 답답한 표정으로 째려봐 주지밖에 못한다.

 

  삼십 분쯤 지나 나와 보니 아까 그 맛있는 냄새가 온 집안에 가득하다. 파피루스 옷은 너한테 너무 크고, 그중에서도 흰 티셔츠는 유독 헐렁한 데다가 ‘뼛속까지 멋있음’이라고 써 있지만, 너는 별로 신경 쓰지 않는다. 파피루스는 다시 나간 모양이고 다른 해골이 두툼한 장갑을 끼고 그릇을 들고 있다. 놈은 평소처럼 어색하게 웃으며 그릇을 식탁에 올려 놓는다. 파이 종류 같다.

  “내 동생 스파게티 먹으면서 생각보다 멀쩡하네. 한 이틀째에 죽어버릴 줄 알았는데, 걔 요리가 좀 늘었나 봐.”

  너는 놈을 잡아먹을 듯이 노려본다. 그 스파게티 먹을 게 못 된단 거 역시 알고 있었어!

  “그렇게 쳐다보면 뭐해. 이거나 먹어.”

  너는 내키지 않지만 파이를 내려다 본다. 냄새가 향긋하긴 한데 이 자식이 만든 것만큼은 먹고 싶지 않다. 한참을 고민하다 그래도 이 집 스파게티보다 구릴 수는 없겠다고 생각하며 한 조각 자른다. 먹고 죽으면 돌아와서 저 자식 숨 막혀 뒈질 때까지 이걸 목구멍에 쑤셔 넣어 주겠다는 다짐도 한다.

  한 입 먹어 본다. 냄새에서 짐작했던 것처럼 달달한 맛이다. 실은 꽤 맛있다. 예전에 이거랑 비슷한 걸 먹어본 적 있는 것 같다. 이거랑은 좀 달랐지만. 해골이 빙긋이 웃는다.

  “어때? 재료를 다 구하진 못했는데, 이 정도면 괜찮은 것 같아.”

  너는 대답하지도 고개 들지도 않고 한 입 더 베어 먹는다.

  “이거 만드는 법 배울 때 생각이 나네……. 예전에, 숲에서, 사람 좋은 아주머닐 만나던 적이 있어.”

  너는 귀담아 듣지 않고 우걱우걱 먹기만 한다.

  “친구라고까진 못 하겠다. 문도 안 열고 얘기해서 이름도 모르고 얼굴도 몰라. 그냥 농담하고 웃어 주고, 수다 좀 떨고 하던 사이야. 괜찮지, 그런 것도.”

  한 입 더 먹는다. 쟨 좀 닥쳐주면 안 될까? 그 아줌마가 너랑 무슨 상관이라고?

  “요새는 소식이 없더라. 무슨 사정일지 나도 감이 오긴 해. 근데, 네가 더 잘 알 거야.”

  너는 파이를 씹으면서 놈에게 눈을 흘긴다. 이해가 안 간다. 무슨 얘길 하려는지 몰라도 좀 꺼져 주면 좋겠다.

  “너도 만나봤을 거야. 네가 나온 그 폐허에 사시거든. 그럼 그 분……”

  놈은 말꼬리를 늘이며 눈을 감는다. 너는 여전히 이해가 가지 않는다. 다시 뜨인 눈은, 초점 없이 시커멓다.

  “찔러 죽이니까, 좋던?”

  너는 얼어붙듯 멈춘다. 해골은 감정이 사라진 눈을 한 채 변함없이 웃는다. 너는 파이를 한 입 더 먹으려고 하지만 포크를 쥔 손이 왠지 떨린다. 머릿속에 스쳐 가는 기억들이 있다. 따끈하게 구워진 파이 냄새, 귀담아 들은 적 없는 상냥한 말들. 웃음. 손 잡고 이끌어 주는……

  찔렀다. 손에 피가 아주 많이 묻었다. 생각보다 훨씬 많이. 영혼은 그 전까지 죽인 다른 괴물들보다 좀 더 오래 남았다. 그게 다가 아니다. 그 사람은…… 네게 말을 걸고 있었다. 무슨 말이었을까? 좀처럼 기억이 나지 않는다.

  당연히 안 나지. 네가 들어 준 적이 없잖아?

  작은 해골은 위층으로 올라가고 너는 다시 혼자 남는다. 파이를 든 손이 계속 후들거린다. 이건…… 잘못됐다. 이런 기분, 넌 느끼고 싶지 않다. 잘못됐다. 이런 기분, 넌 느낄 줄 모른다. 기억하길 멈추려고 하지만 네 손은 떨리기를 그치지 않고 네 가슴은 무언가로 아프도록 조여든다. 문득 어제 만난 파란 괴물의 울 것 같던 얼굴이 떠오르자 아픔은 더욱 거세어진다. 멈추고 싶다! 기억할 수 있다고 생각한 게 잘못이었다! 아무것도 안 느끼는 게 나아!

  갑자기 머리가 어지러워지고 무릎에서 힘이 빠진다. 너는 무릎을 꿇고 쓰러져서 얼굴을 바닥에 박고 가슴을 부여잡는다. 뭔가 어마어마하게 잘못됐단 느낌을 떨쳐낼 수 없다. 네가 한 뭔가… 아니, 네게 있는 뭔가…… 완전히 잘못됐다. 무어라고 콕 잡아낼 수 없지만 확실히 ‘잘못’됐다.

  얼마나 오랫동안 그러고 있었는지 모르겠지만 누군가의 목소리가 들린다.

  “이럴 줄 알았어! 형, 얘한테 무슨 짓을 한 거야! 얼마나 맛없었으면 이렇게 아팠겠어!!!”

  파피루스구나. 너를 안아 들었다가 소파로 가서 내려 주고, 포근한 담요를 덮어 준다. 눕자마자 졸음이 쏟아진다.


	8. Chapter 8

  잠을 깬 지 몇 시간이 되었지만 너는 머리 끝까지 이불을 뒤집어 쓰고 옆으로 돌아 누운 채로 일어나지 않는다. 다시는 일어나고 싶지 않다고 생각한다. 그래서 파피루스가 네 앞에 스파게티를 내려놓을 때도, 지긋지긋한 작은 해골이 텔레비전을 켜면서 소파 끝에 앉아 네 발을 밀어낼 때도, 꼼짝도 하지 않고 한 마디도 하지 않는다.

  거의 한 시간 간격으로 파피루스가 돌아와 너를 일으키려 하거나 네게 말을 걸거나 뭔가 먹이려 하지만, 작은 해골은 그냥 내버려 두라고 한다. 결국엔 파피루스도 너를 귀찮게 굴지 않기로 한다. 혼자 있고 싶으면 이해해 주겠다고, 필요한 거 있으면 부르라고 하고, 스파게티 접시 옆에 종이를 끼워 놓는다. 새로 만든 퍼즐인 것 같다. 소파 위에 큐브도 올려 주고 간다.

  그렇지만 너는 지금 퍼즐 풀 기분이 아니다. 솔직히 이런 게 다 무슨 소용일까? 풀어 봐야겠단 것부터가 멍청한 생각이었다. 큐브를 걷어찬다. 떨어져서 굴러가는 소리가 난다. 쓸데없다. 너는 괴로운 것들을 없애 버릴 방법만 생각하면 된다. 저 해골들을 죽이고 이 집을 영원히 떠나면 된다. 뭐라도 죽이면 이 고통이 다시 잠잠해질 것 같다. 그게 낫다. 아무것도 안 느끼는 게 낫다. 다시 이런 식으로 생각해서야, 네가 뭘 잘못했는지도 모르면서 ‘잘못된 일’을 하고 있다고 생각해서야, 어떻게 세상을 없애 버릴 수 있겠어?

  한동안 이렇게 아무것도 안 하고 아무 생각도 안 하고 있다 보면 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 있을 것 같다. 괴로운 것들을 잊어 버릴 수 있을 것 같다. 눈을 감아 본다. 어제 갈아입은 옷에서 낯선 세제 냄새가 나는데, 나쁘지 않다.

  갑자기 허리쯤에 무거운 게 올려진다. 살짝 고개 들어 보니 피자 상자다. 작은 해골이 너를 식탁 취급하기로 했나 보다. 저건 대체 언제 어디서…… 아니, 네가 알 바 아니다. 마음대로 하라고 내버려 둔다.

  잠시 후 병 같은 게 또 올려진다. 너는 오기로 눈을 감고 있는다. 갑자기 훨씬 더 무거워지자 너는 결국 이불 위로 고갤 내민다. 작은 해골이 너한테 베개를 올리고 그 위에다 팔로 머리를 괴고, 눕다시피 기대고 있다. 네가 죽일 듯이 노려보자 자긴 아무것도 모르겠단 듯이 아주 살짝 고개를 든다.

  “어라. 불편해?”

  너는 계속 화난 채로 노려보지만 놈은 그저 웃다가 널 완전히 무시하고 다시 텔레비전만 본다. 약 올리려는 게 훤히 보이니까 놀아나지 않기로 한다. 다시 머리 위로 이불을 끌어올리고 눈을 감는다. 옆에서 깔아뭉개는 중이라 당연히 잠이 오진 않지만 너는 신경 안 쓰이는 척한다. 몇 분인가 그러고 있는데 작은 해골이 또 말을 건다.

  “넌 언제 봐도 이상한 놈이야.”

  저 자식이 하는 얘긴 들으나마나다. 너는 다음 말은 듣지 않으려고 한다.

  “처음 봤을 때부터 이상했어. 사람 말을 아예 듣지도 않는 것 같더라. 처음엔 그냥 원래 그런 앤 줄 알았어. 근데 계속 신경 쓰이는 게 있거든?”

  너는 양 손으로 귀를 막아 보지만 소용이 없다.

  “남을 일부러 그렇게 무시하는 것 같지도 않다는 거야. 그래서 사람 좀 만나다 보면 괜찮아질 줄 알았어. 친구도 좀 사귀고. 그런데 그것도 아니더라. 그래서 든 생각이……”

  잠시 말꼬리를 늘인다.

  “아무튼, 난 아무 짓도 할 생각이 없었어. 네가 동생을 죽였다고 하더라도, 내가 복수를 하든 무슨 짓을 하든 죽은 동생이 살아나진 않잖아. 그치? 어쩌면 네가 나중에 반성할 수도 있고. 그런데 이상하게…… 너는 죽여도 죽여도 살아날 것 같단 말이야. 허, 미친 소리 같지?”

  자긴 모른다는 듯이 얘길 하는데, 다 알고 있을 거다. 네가 뭔가 하려고 할 때마다 너를 쳐다보는 꺼림칙한 눈빛을 보면 안다.

  “말 나온 김에 동생 얘기 좀 할까? 세상에는 답이 없는 사람들이 있는데, 걔는 그걸 절대 못 믿어. 너보고도 그러겠다 싶더라. 그래서 너 도망갈 때까지만 감시하려고 했다. 근데 너……, 솔직히 말할게. 네가 진짜 변할 마음이 있을 줄은 몰랐어.”

  너는 가슴이 철렁한다. 난데없이 저게 다 무슨 소리지? 너는 놈의 얼굴을 보려고 아주 조금 고개를 빼지만, 놈이 보고 있는 건 네 쪽이 아니다. 그러다,

  “남은 건 너 먹어.”

  하며 피자 상자를 네 쪽으로 더 밀어 놓곤 일어나서 나가 버린다.

  너는 잠시 기다렸다 일어난다. 상자를 열어 보니 피자는 테두리밖에 없다. 반쯤 빈 콜라 병이랑 같이 걷어찬다. 어떻게 된 건지 생각해 보지만 아무리 생각해 봐도 아무것도 이해가 되지 않는다. 저 자식 왜 너한테 그런 얘길 한 걸까? 어젠 그렇게 못되게 굴더니? 헷갈려 보란 건가? 진짜 그런 거면 제대로 한 방 먹었다. 덕분에 지금 이렇게 어쩔 줄을 모르고 있으니까.

  계속해서 생각에 잠겨 있는데 옆구리에 뭐가 걸린다. 이불을 들춰 보니 큐브다. 아까 차 버렸는데? 못 보던 쪽지도 붙어 있다.

  [꼬맹이는 이거 어렵지?]

  너는 쪽지를 떼고 큐브를 쳐다본다. 이상하게 왠지…… 한 번 더 해보고 싶어진다.

 

  돌아온 파피루스는 네가 소파에 앉아 큐브를 맞추는 걸 보곤 환하게 웃으면서도 방해하지 않겠다는 듯이 아무 말을 않는다. 작은 해골은 조금 늦게 들어오고, 둘은 늘 하던 대로 시시콜콜한 일로 입씨름하고 썰렁한 농담을 한다. 너는 귀담아 듣지 않고 큐브 맞추기에만 집중한다. 이런 분위기가 싫지는 않다. 이유는 모르겠지만 그럭저럭 편하고, 떨어질 줄 모르던 두통도 약간 가라앉는 것 같다.

  그런데…… 다른 종류의 아픔이 있다. 너는 그걸 추려내서 뭔지 알아내고 싶다. 뭔가 대단히 잘못된 것 같은데 그게 뭔지 알 수가 없다. 그게 엄청 싫단 것밖엔, 아무것도 모르겠다.

 

  다음 날 아침, 파피루스가 대뜸 셋이 함께 눈사람을 만들러 가야 한다고 선언한다. 휘둘리다 정신을 차리고 보니 너는 빨간 패딩 점퍼와 땅에 끌릴 만큼 긴 스카프로 무장하고 눈밭에 나와 있다. 웬일로 작은 해골까지 따라 나왔는데, 아무것도 안 할 것 같긴 하다. 그렇지만 파피루스는 잔뜩 신이 나 있다.

  눈사람 만들 줄 모르면 일단 자기 시범을 보란다. 너는 진짜 모르니까 바위에 앉아서 파피루스가 눈덩이를 뭉치고 굴리고 깎아내는 걸 구경만 한다. 괜히 나왔다는 생각이 든다. 집안은 춥지는 않았다.

  “인간! 이리 와 봐! 보여줄 게 있어!”

  너는 일어나서 파피루스 쪽으로 간다. 파피루스는 싱글싱글 웃는 얼굴로, 뒤에 있는 눈덩이를 가리고 서 있다. 네가 다가가자 옆으로 물러서며 두 팔로 그 눈덩이를 가리키곤, 환호하다시피 소리친다.

  “너야!!!”

  너는 눈사람을 본다. 키도 너만하고 이래저래 제법 비슷하다. 너는…… 이걸 보고 무슨 생각을 해야 할지 모르겠다. 파피루스는 자랑스러워 보인다.

  “알아. 너무 천재적인 예술 작품이라 말이 안 나오지. 지극히 정상이야. 완벽 그 자체보다 더한 걸 어떻게 한두 마디로 표현하겠어. 사실 지금까지 이런 걸 표현할 단어가 없었던 것 같기도 해. 그러니까 지금까지 없던 말을 만들어 주는 게 낫겠다. 이런 건…… ‘파피루스스럽다’고 하면 돼!”

  “잘 만들었네.”

  작은 해골이 거든다. 너는 말없이 눈사람을 바라본다. 파피루스는 그게 ‘너’라고 했는데 그렇게 생각하니까 대단히 이상하다. 거울 볼 때 같다. 네 앞에 보이는 건 절대 ‘너’는 아니다. 앞으로도 아닐 거다. 책임 지지 않겠다고 마음 먹은 순간부터 네겐 자격이 없다.

  “내가 아니야.”

  라고 하는 네 목소리가 들린다.

  두 해골이 동시에 놀란 얼굴로 너를 본다. 작은 해골은 생각에 잠긴 듯 말이 없다. 파피루스는 너를 닮게 만든 눈사람이니까 엄밀히 말해 네가 아닌 건 당연하다고 설명하려 하지만, 네 말뜻은 그게 아니라……

  “내가 아니야…….”

  나지막이 한 번 더 너는 말한다.

  작은 해골의 눈빛이 더욱 기묘해지고, 너는 고개를 떨군다. 그리고 더는 말하지 않는다.


	9. Chapter 9

  파피루스는 오늘도 팬케이크를 구우려고 한다. 솜씨가 좀 늘었다고 해 줄 수 있다면 좋겠는데 정말로 하나도 안 늘었다. 끔찍한 팬케이크를 지난번처럼 얼굴에 대고 던져 버리고 싶지만 왠지 그러면 안 될 것 같다. 그냥 접시에 남겨두고 새로 받은 퍼즐이나 풀러 간다. 삐뚤빼뚤 그린 미로찾기다. 오늘 돌려받은 네 옷에서는 파피루스 옷하고 비슷한 냄새가 난다. 깨끗한 옷의 감촉은…… 솔직히 나쁘지 않다.

  그렇지만 오늘도 너는 퍼즐이든 다른 뭐에든 집중이 되지 않는다. 작은 해골이 폐허에 살던 아주머니 이야기를 한 뒤부터 계속 머릿속에 뭐가 끼어 있는 것 같다. 대체 뭔지, 생각하면 할수록 점점 더 짙어지고 괴로워진다.

  문소리가 나더니 작은 해골이 들어온다. 어디서 뭘 하고 오는지 알 길이 없다. 해골은 식탁 위의 까만 팬케이크는 쳐다보지도 않고 소파로 직행한다. 주방에서 파피루스가 소리 지른다.

  “형! 오늘도 사먹었어?”

  “그릴비 문 닫은 거 알잖아.”

  미로 출구를 찾은 너는 연필을 내려놓고 텔레비전 화면을 본다. 아무것도 안 나오는데 작은 해골은 평소처럼 그 앞에 앉아 있다. 난데없이 전에 본 갑옷 괴물 생각이 난다. 네가 죽인 괴물들이 ‘착한 사람들’이랬다. 그러면 너는 나쁜 사람이란 걸까……?

  샌즈는 언제나처럼 웃음을 띠고 너를 쳐다보고 있다가, 너와 눈이 마주치자 고개 돌리고 파피루스를 향해 또 재미 없는 농담을 한다. 너는 저 해골이 도저히 이해가 안 된다. 이상한 녀석이다. 너를 몇 십 번씩 죽이다가, 불편한 이야기로 기분을 잡쳐 놓다가, 하루는 또 네게 ‘변할 마음이 있다’고 하고. 너한테 뭘 바라는 걸까? 이해가 되지 않는다…….

  뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 알 길이 없다. 고개를 들고 해골들을 본다. 파피루스는 형 옆에 서서 자기 농담에 깔깔거리며 웃는다. 너는 또 가슴이 답답하고 목이 메인다. 어쩌면 해골들은 알 것 같다. 물어보면 너도 이해할 수 있게 알려 줄 것 같다. 파피루스가 네가 쳐다보는 걸 알아채고 웬일이냔 듯이 마주본다. 샌즈도 어느새 너를 보고 있다. 둘 다 뭔가 기다리는 것 같다.

  너는 마른침을 삼키고 망설이다 입을 뗀다. 물어봐서 좋을 게 없다는 걸 알면서도, 꼭 물어봐야 할 것 같다.

  “나…….”

  한 마디 하자마자 말문이 막힌다. 해골들은 계속 꼼짝 않고 너를 보고 있다. 마침내 너는 말을 잇는다.

  “나 나쁜 짓 한 거야?”

  대답을 듣기까지 기다릴 필요도 없다. 소리 내서 말하자마자 아주 분명해졌다. 맞다고, 아주, 아주 많이 나쁜 짓을 했다고. 절대로 하면 안 될 만큼 나쁜 짓을 했다고. 이해는 가지 않지만 알 것 같다. 머리가 또 아파진다. 기분이 너무 복잡하다.

  파피루스의 흔들리는 눈을 마주본다. 그러고 보니 샌즈도 눈이 휘둥그레져선 너만 보고 있다. 대단히 놀란 것 같다. 생각에 잠기려던 너에게 파피루스가 머뭇머뭇 다가와선 미소 짓는다.

  “네가 나쁜 일을 한 건 맞아. ……그렇지만 앞으로 착한 일을 하면 괜찮아!”

  “왜?”

  파피루스는 당황해 한다.

  “왜, 왜냐면, 착한 일을 하면 너도 행복해지니까!”

  하지만 너는 세상을 없애 버려야 한다는 대답이 저절로 튀어나오려 했지만, 하지 않는다. 샌즈는 깊은 생각에 빠져 있다. 너는 파피루스가 한 말만 더 생각한다. 아직도 이해는 안 되지만, 그 말 듣고 보니 왠지 몰라도 그냥 그게 ‘맞는’ 것 같다.

  너는 얼굴을 손에 묻는다. 맞는 건데 잘못되기도 했고…… 아니, 사실은 완전히 잘못됐다. 변한 건 없다. 너는 세상을 없애버릴 아이라는 거, 기억 안 나? 그런데 이제는 또 그게 정말로 네가 원했던 건지 궁금하다고? 네가 원했던 게 뭔데? 애초에 네가 에봇 산을 올라왔던 이유야말로……

  파피루스가 꼭 껴안아 주자 너는 아무 생각이 없어진다.

  “기분전환 시켜줄게! 너한테 읽어주기 딱 좋은 재밌는 책이 생각났어! 가져올 테니까 잠깐만 있어 봐!”

  파피루스는 너를 안아 들어서 소파에 앉힌다. 넌 갑자기 좋다. 여기 있는 게 좋다. 괴롭지도 힘들지도 짜증나지도 않는다. 그래서 어쩌면 그만둘 수 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각을 한다. 싸움은 그만 하고 그냥 여기 있으면서 낯선 기분들을 이해해 보는 것도 괜찮을 것 같다고. 어쩌면 나중에는 머릿속 근질거리는 느낌도 사라질지 모른다. 어쩌면 넌 여기서 행복해질 수 있을 것도 같다.

  아니. 그럴 순 없어. 꺼진 텔레비전 화면을 쳐다보며 너는 생각을 고친다. 네가 손을 움직이면 화면 속에 비치는 손도 따라 움직인다. 그렇지만 네가 아무리 열중해서 들여다 봐도, 그건 나다.

 

  밤이 오고 꽃도 온다. 꽃은 바닥에 앉아 뿌리 끄트머리로 네 큐브를 찔러 본다. 너는 그쪽을 향해 누운 채로 말없이 지켜본다.

  “오랜만이야. 해골들이 너를 가만 두질 않지? 큰 해골은 볼수록 웃겨. 네가 자길 몇 십 번 죽었다는 거 아예 모르나 봐. 또 죽이면 무슨 표정이 될지 정말 궁금해.”

  꽃이 큐브를 이리저리 굴리는 모습을 너는 계속 지켜본다. 꽃은 그러다 멈추곤 기괴한 표정으로 너를 쳐다본다.

  “내가 착각하는 걸지도 모르겠지만, 너 요새 좀…… 달라졌어.”

  꽃은 고개 들고 너를 살펴본다.

  “너 차라 맞지?”

  너는 대답하지 않는다.

  “괜히 물어봤네. 난 너를 믿어! 너한텐 아무것도 안 하는 이유가 분명 있을 거야! 계획을 세우는 거지? 그치? 걱정 마. 내가 필요하면 언제든지 도와 줄게. 친구는 그러라고 있는 거니까.”

  꽃은 소름끼치는 소리로 웃는다. 너는 꽃이 빨리 가버리면 좋겠다고 생각한다.

  갑자기 불이 켜지고 꽃은 재빨리 사라진다. 너는 일어나서 계단을 본다. 샌즈다. 식은땀을 흘리며 이상한 표정으로 너를 보고 있다.

  “꼬맹아…… 누구랑 얘기하고 있었어?”

  대답하지 마.

  “분명히 말소리가 들렸는데. 아니면…… 있지, 예전부터 물어볼까 말까 하던 건데, 너 혹시―”

  파피루스가 문을 열고 나타난다. 자다 깼는지 피곤해 보인다.

  “무슨 얘기 해?”

  “별 거 아냐. 꼬맹이가 잠자기 무섭대.”

  “뭐? 인간, 무서워하지 마! 이 집엔 유령은 없어! 해골은 있어도!”

  너는 다시 누워 머리 끝까지 이불을 뒤집어쓴다. 잠시 정적이 흐르더니 파피루스가 네 옆에 와서 앉는다.

  “진짜 많이 무서우면 너 잠들 때까지 여기 있어 줄게.”

 

  어쩌다 보니 너는 담요를 덮은 채로 파피루스하고 샌즈 틈에 끼어 있다. 파피루스는 앉자마자 잠들었고 샌즈는 끊임없이 텔레비전 채널을 돌린다. 화면 불빛은 어둑하지만 색을 알아볼 정도는 되어서, 너는 한 삼십 분째 큐브를 맞추고 있다. 이따금씩 텔레비전을 보며 머리를 식히다가 다시 도전한다. 샌즈는 네게 다시 말을 걸지 않는다.

  마지막 한 줄을 돌리자 드디어 색이 다 맞는다. 너는 이리저리 돌려 가며 빠뜨린 데가 없나 살펴보지만 한 군데도 어긋나지 않았다. 드디어 끝났다니 믿기지가 않아서 한참 빤히 들여다본다. 잔뜩 집중해 있는데 어깨에 손이 얹힌다. 팔짝 뛸 뻔한다. 고개 들자 샌즈가 한 쪽 눈을 길게 깜빡이며 어색하게 웃는다.

  “이야. 좀 오래 걸렸어도, 잘 했어.”

  너는 다시 큐브를 내려다본다. 가슴속이 왠지 따뜻해진다. 입술이 움찔움찔 펴지려는 게 멈춰지지 않는다. 마치 네가 뭔가 해낸 것 같다. 누가 시키지도 도와주지도 않은 일을 너 스스로 해낸 것 같다. 시시한 장난감이긴 하지만, 그래도……

  “들어가야겠다. 잘 자.”

  샌즈는 텔레비전을 끄고 일어나, 파피루스를 깨우고 부축해서 위층으로 올라간다. 거실이 깜깜해져서 더 이상 색이 분간이 가지 않지만 그래도 다 맞춘 큐브를 계속 들여다보길 왠지 멈출 수 없다. 분명 이제 쓸모가 없어졌는데, 팽개칠 마음이 들지 않아서 꼭 잡고 있는다.

  그렇지만 가슴속 깊이서는 여전히 중요한 걸 버려두고 도망치고 있다는 걸 안다. 넌 그걸 생각하지 않으려고 애를 쓰지만, 언젠가 똑바로 마주해야 할 날이 올 거다. 지금은 원한다면 그런 식으로 피할 수 있을지 몰라도 언젠가 끝을 내야 한다는 걸 너는 알고 있다. 해골들이 너를 진심으로 믿기 시작할 때, 친구로 여겨 경계하지 않을 때, 그 때 내가 다시 행동에 나서마. 버리기로 결심했던 쓸데 없는 것들을 되찾으려 할수록 너는 더 많이 괴로워질 뿐이야. 예전에도 겪어봐서 알고 있지 않니. 결국에는 견딜 수가 없을걸. 우린 끝을 내야 해. 너와 나, 둘이서 같이.


	10. Chapter 10

  밤에 별로 못 잤는데 아침엔 또 엄청 일찍 깼다. 파피루스가 없는 아래층은 이상하게 조용하다. 큐브를 다 맞추고 나니 당장 할 거리가 없다. 텔레비전을 틀어 봐도 볼만한 게 없다. 심심하다는 거 이상하게 짜증난다. 예전에는 아무것도 안 해도 상관 없었는데 지금은 뭐가 달라졌는지 모르겠다. 아무튼 빨리 파피루스가 일어나서 새 퍼즐을 주면 좋겠다.

  거실을 돌아다니면서 놀 거리를 찾아 보는데 적당한 게 하나도 없다. 그나마 눈에 띄는 건 아주 괴상한 농담 책하고, 파피루스가 ‘형이 키우는 애완 돌’이라고 하는 돌멩이 정도. 그것도 네가 보기엔 흔히 굴러다니는 것들과 다를 게 없다. 그러고 보니 너는 한 번도 위층에 가본 적이 없다. 밤에 계단을 올라가려 할 때마다 샌즈가 나타나서 거실로 돌려 보냈으니까. 이제는 보러 가도 괜찮지 않을까 싶다.

  조심해서 한 칸씩 계단을 오른다. 샌즈가 나타나서 놀래킬까봐 계속 주위를 살피지만 오늘은 오지 않는 것 같다. 너는 첫 번째 방문 앞에 왔다. 파피루스가 자주 들락거렸으니 파피루스 방일 거다. 복도 끝을 보며 망설인다. 샌즈가 정말로 자는지 모르겠다. 혹시 잠들어서 무방비 상태라면 반격하기 전에—

  그 생각은 그만둔다. 어차피 가까이 가면 깰 텐데 위험을 감수하고 싶지 않다. 제대로 죽이려면 완벽한 기회가 올 때까지 기다려야 한다. 게다가 지금은 죽일 마음도 없잖아?

  너는 파피루스 방 문을 열고 들어간다. 어두워서 바로는 보이지 않는다. 잠시 기다리자 웬 자동차 모양 침대가, 세상 모르고 자는 파피루스가 눈에 띈다. 자면서도 평소랑 똑같은 옷을 입는 모양인데, 사실 그건 너도 마찬가지다. 괴물들한텐 잠옷이란 게 따로 없는지도 모른다.

  너는 침대에 올라가 파피루스를 깔고 앉는다. 녀석은 웅얼거리며 얼굴을 찌푸릴 뿐이다. 일어나라고 어깨를 잡고 흔들어 본다. 드디어 눈을 뜨고 하품을 하더니 놀람 반 귀찮음 반 섞인 표정을 한다. 목소리가 잠꼬대 같다.

  “무슨 일이야, 인간? 스파게티 먹을 거면 어……”

  그 뒤로는 알아듣지 못할 말을 몇 마디 웅얼거리더니 다시 잠들어 버린다. 너는 풀이 죽는다. 실컷 자라고 내버려두고 방 안을 구경한다. 책꽂이가 있고 컴퓨터가 있는데 그보단 침대 옆 탁자에 늘어놓은 것들이 더 재미있어 보인다.

  탁자 위에 인형 같은 것들이 그럴싸하게 전시돼 있다. 가벼운 플라스틱 재질이라 사람한테 던져도 상처는 못 낼 것 같다. 하나 집어서 자세히 본다. 어두워서 잘 보이지 않지만 사람 몸매를 닮은 로봇이다. 팔다리를 움직일 수도 있다. 너는 별 생각 없이 그것들을 몇 개 더 집어서 아래층으로 내려간다. 나온 방문을 닫아야 한다는 생각은 들지 않았다.

 

  한 시간쯤 지났을까, 비명 소리가 네 잠을 깨운다. 소리는 파피루스 방에서 난다.

  “형!”

  발소리가 조금 가까워진다.

  “내 액션 피규어…… 아!”

  이제 막 아래층에 내려온 파피루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 꼼짝도 않는다. 너를 쳐다보는 줄 알았는데 네가 아니라 발치 바닥에 있는 장난감을 보는 거다. 새벽에 너는 이 작은 인형들로 뭘 할 수 있을지 생각해 보다가 곧 재미가 없어져서 그냥 바닥에 내버려 두었다. 파피루스가 달려와 그것들을 붙잡고 울상 짓는다.

  “부서졌잖아!”

  한 손에 피규어를, 다른 손에 부러진 피규어 팔을 들고 소리친다. 아, 맞다. 다른 피규어들은 움직이는데 저건 안 움직여서 힘을 좀 줬더니 부서지길래, 그냥 다른 것들하고 같이 팽개쳐 두었다.

  “너…… 너 왜 그랬어……?”

  파피루스의 목소리가 낯설다. 훔쳐가서 화난 걸까? 아니면 팔을 부러뜨려서? 저런 쓸모도 없는 걸 가지고……. 너는 짜증이 난다. 저까짓 것 때문에 너한테 화를 내다니 불공평하다. 네 잘못도 아닌데! 깨웠는데 일어나서 할 거리를 주지 않은 자기 잘못이다. 그런데도 파피루스는 망가진 장난감만 들여다본다. 그게 이 집에서 제일 소중하단 것처럼.

  “음…… 고의는 아니었을 거라고 믿어…….”

  너는 파피루스의 손에서 피규어를 낚아채어 힘껏 집어던진다. 날아간 피규어는 벽에 부딪쳐서 머리가 떨어져 나간다. 파피루스는 소리 지른다.

  “뭐하는 거야? 하지 마! 인간, 그러면 나빠. 굉장히 나빠!”

  너는 인상을 쓴다. 잔소리를 듣는 건 질색이다.

  “불쌍하지도 않아?”

  왜 불쌍해야 하지? 살아 있는 것도 아닌데. 부서져도 아프지도 않을 텐데. 그런데 왜 네가 잘못했단 걸까? 너는 삐져서 파피루스를 등지고 방구석에 쪼그려 앉는다. 샌즈도 거실로 내려온 것 같지만 신경 쓰지 않는다. 너는 잘못한 게 없다. 폐허에 있던 괴물들도 아니고, 그까짓 장난감 가지고…… 그게 뭐가 대단하다고!

  “꼬맹아. 네가 해 놓은 것 좀 봐.”

  샌즈도 거드는데 파피루스가 다시 외친다.

  “아니야! 난 괜찮아! 그냥…… 어…… 밖에 좀 나갔다 올게……. 볼 일이 있어.”

  아주 조금 고개를 돌리자, 파피루스는 현관문을 향하고 있다. 어색하고 슬퍼 보이는 표정이다. 저게 슬픈가……? 사람이 다친 것도 아닌데. 그래도 너는 왠지 초조해진다.

  “쟤 피규어 진짜 좋아하거든. 기분 엄청 안 좋을걸. 에휴. 어쩌겠어.”

  너는 이해가 가지 않아 고개 들고 쳐다보지만, 샌즈는 소파로 가서 앉을 뿐 더 이상 설명해주지 않는다. 너는 부서진 피규어를 들고 자세히 살펴본다. 오래 본다고 뭘 더 이해할 수 있는 건 아니겠지만. 피규어가 부서지지 않았다면 파피루스 기분이 덜 나빴을까? 파피루스가 샌즈 말대로 이걸 ‘좋아한다’면, 부서지지 않길 바랐을 거다. 너도 좋아하는 것들을 잃고 싶지는 않다. 너라도 그 정도는 어떻게든 이해할 수 있다. 느낄 줄 모르는 감정이라도 알고는 있으니까. 조금만 열심히 생각해 보면 사실 진짜 뻔하다. 지금까진 그런 생각 굳이 해 본 적이 없었을 뿐이다. 그랬던 네가 이제서야 다른 사람 감정을 신경 쓰기 시작하려는 거다. 정말이지 멍청한 짓거리다. 남 신경 써 봐야 슬프고 아쉽기만 할걸. 난 분명히 경고했다.

  너는 힘을 줘서 팔을 끼워 보지만, 당연히 부러진 게 붙진 않는다. 답답한 마음에 샌즈에게 들고 간다.

  “고쳐 줘.”

  “미안. 나도 못 고쳐.”

  너는 부서진 액션 피규어를 보다가 다시 샌즈를 보며, 더 크게 말한다.

  “고쳐 줘!”

  “세상에는, 한번 부서지면 원래대로 고쳐지지 않는 것들이 있어.”

  샌즈는 나지막이 말한다. 너는 맨바닥에 앉아 피규어를 쳐다본다. 고칠 수 없다니…… 아냐. 뭐든지 예전으로 되돌릴 수 있다. 너 그 생각 하고 있지? 그런데 더 생각해봐. 네게 마지막으로 의지가 차오르던 게 언제였지? 네 마지막 ‘세이브 지점’이 언제였지? 처음으로 돌아가야 할 거다. 살려주고, 다시 믿음을 쌓고. 며칠, 아니 몇 주는 더 걸릴 거다. 터무니없다. 난 그렇게 느긋하지 않아.

  그래도 너는 이걸 어떻게든 하고 싶다. 애타 하며 샌즈를 다시 보지만 샌즈는 절레절레 고개 젓는다. 다시 힘주어 붙여 보지만 소용 없다. 돌아가고 싶다. 없던 일로 하고 싶다. 네가 죽인 괴물들을 생각할 때하고도 비슷한 기분이 든다. 너의 죄가 고통스럽다. 너의 죄를 돌이킬 수 없다.

  샌즈는 한번 부서지면 원래대로 고쳐지지 않는 것들이 있다고 했다. 그럼 영원히 이 기분을 갖고 살아야 할까? 그러긴 싫다……. 내가 감정은 쓸데없다고 했지. 다시 잊어 버려.

  “네가 잘못한 것 같단 생각이 들어?”

  뜬금없는 물음이지만 너는 고개를 끄덕인다.

  “그럼 사과해.”

  샌즈를 다시 보자 웃고 있다. 사과……하면 더 나아질까? 그런다고 피규어가 고쳐지진 않는데…… 미안하단 말 해 봤자, 부서진 게 고쳐지진 않는데. 이해가 가지 않는다.

 

  얼마나 오랫동안 그런 생각을 하면서 찌그러져 있었는지 모르겠지만, 갑자기 문이 열리자 너는 흠칫 놀란다. 파피루스를 볼 자신이 없다. 네가 저지른 짓을 되돌릴 방법이 없다. 파피루스는 너한테 실망했을 것 같다. 좋아하던 물건을 망가뜨린 너를 절대 용서하지 않을 것 같다. 영원히 너를 미워하겠지.

  뼈다귀 손이 어깨를 두들기자 너는 한 번 더 흠칫했다가, 머뭇머뭇 돌아보고, 훨씬 더 놀란다. 파피루스는 웃고 있다. 웃으면서 뭔가 쥔 손을 내민다. 작은 로봇 장난감이다. 망가진 것처럼 근사하게 인간을 닮지는 않았고, 만화에 흔히 나오는 것처럼 머리든 팔다리든 네모나다.

  “로봇 좋아하는 것 같길래 쓰레기장에서 찾아 왔어! 내 거만큼 멋있진 않지만 잘 안 부서진 않을 거야. 마음대로 갖고 놀아도 돼!”

  이해가 가지 않는다. 너에게 화가 나지 않았을까……? 네가 가만히 있자 파피루스는 새 로봇을 네 손에 쥐어 주고 망가진 걸 가져간다. 그러고는 네 머리를 쓱쓱 쓰다듬는다. 샌즈가 낄낄 웃는다.

  “그러다 애 성질 버리는 거 아니야?”

  “안 버려! 어차피 형보단 낫다고. 형은 아무것도 안 해 주잖아! 그리고 밥도 제대로 못 해주잖아!”

  “그건 그래.”

  “인간이나 형이나, 나같이 위대하고 성실한 보호자가 있어서 정말 다행이야!”

  “다행이지.”

  샌즈는 또 웃어젖히고, 파피루스는 한숨을 내쉰다. 그리고는 너를 다시 쳐다보다가 주저하며 말을 건다.

  “인간? 괜찮아? 아까부터 왜 아무런…….”

  손에 들린 장난감에 물방울이 똑 똑 떨어지나 싶더니, 어느새 네 두 눈에서 뜨거운 것이 끊임없이 넘쳐 흐른다. 파피루스는 말을 잇지 못한다. 이상하다……. 너무 이상하다……. 왜……

  왜 울지?

  그치려고 눈을 감아 보지만 뭔가 자꾸 쥐어짜는 것 같다. 뭔지 몰라도 견딜 수 없다. 주체할 수 없이 눈물이 쏟아지고 어깨가 떨린다. 눈가를 훔쳐 보지만 그칠 기미가 없다. 포기하고 그냥 울음을 터뜨린다.

  “인……간?”

  파피루스는 넋이 빠진 것 같다. 눈앞이 흐려서 얼굴이 잘 보이지도 않는다.

  “왜 그래? 맘에 안 들어? 어디 아파? 배고파?”

  왜 그러느냐고 연신 묻는 소리도 이내 네 울음에 묻혀 들리지 않는다. 샌즈의 목소리가 어렴풋이 끼어든다.

  “그냥 울게 놔둬. 원래 꼬맹이들은 이유 없이 울고 그래.”

  “정말?”

  “응. 걱정 마. 좀 있으면 진정될 거야.”

  “그럼…… 그동안 인간이 제일 좋아하는 스파게티 만들어줘야겠어! 맛있는 걸 먹으면 힘이 날 거야!”

  주방으로 달려가는 발소리가 들린다. 너는 또 소매로 얼굴을 훔치다가, 아주 목놓아 울고 만다.

  “괜찮아, 꼬맹아. 다 털어 버려.”

  샌즈는 눈을 감고 여느 때처럼 미소 짓는다.


	11. Chapter 11

  오후가 되었다. 발갛게 부은 눈이 쓰라린 데다, 울고불고 하느라 진이 다 빠졌다. 파피루스가 스파게티를 해 줬는데, 입맛은 없었지만 그 녀석이 주는 거라 도저히 마다 못하고 우걱우걱 먹었다. 그걸로 기분이 좋아지진 않았지만 조금 진정되었다.

  먹고 나선 파피루스가 네 물건들을 둘 자릴 마련하자며 소파 옆에 작은 탁자를 갖다 놓고 로봇, 큐브, 깨끗한 옷을 올려 두었다. 그러고는 종이에 ‘인간 거’라고 쓰고 아래로 화살표를 그려서는 탁자 위 벽에다 테이프로 붙여 놓았다. 처음엔 별 생각 들지 않았는데 자꾸 보다 보니 가슴속이 조금 따뜻해진다. 파피루스는 그 다음엔 피규어 망가진 데를 접착제로 붙인다. 그걸 보자마자 못 고친다고 거짓말 한 샌즈가 얄미워지지만 어쨌든 고쳐서 다행이다. 예전처럼 말끔하진 못해도 제자리에 붙긴 붙었고, 파피루스는 이 정도로 만족하는 것 같다.

  파피루스는 오늘 일 때문에 새 퍼즐을 만들 시간은 없었다며 그림을 그려 보라고 종이와 크레파스를 건넸다. 너는 좀 난감하다. 그림 그리라고만 했지 뭘 어떻게 그릴지 알려주지 않았으니 뭘 그려야 할지 아무런 생각이 나지 않는다. 너는 거의 십 분째 갈피를 못 잡고 있다. 이건 퍼즐하곤 다르게 정답도 없고 풀이법도 없다. 결국 하얀 종이를 그대로 들고 돌아가서 묻는다.

  “뭐 그려야 돼?”

  “네가 그리고 싶은 거!”

  기대했던 해답이 아니다.

  “네가 좋아하는 거 그려도 되고, 주변에서 보이는 거 그려도 돼! 물론 위대하신 파피루스 님께서 모델이 돼 줄 수도 있어! 녜헤헤헤!”

  너는 고개 숙이고 생각에 잠긴다. 네가 좋아하는 거? 그런 게 있는지 모르겠다. 아, 큐브 퍼즐이 있긴 하다. 너는 구석으로 달려가서 ‘네 것’ 탁자 앞에 앉아 큐브를 그리기 시작한다. 오밀조밀한 네모들을 그려서 색칠하려니 제법 오래 걸린다. 마침내 다 그리고 나선 파피루스에게 보여준다.

  “훌륭해! 내가 미술 수업을 해 줄 필요도 없겠어! 계속 그렇게 그려 봐!”

  파피루스는 너를 잔뜩 칭찬해 주곤 다시 요리 준비를 한다. 너는 다시 네 그림을 본다. 큐브 그림은 작아서 종이에 빈 자리가 많이 남았다. 네가 봐도 별로 훌륭한 그림은 아니다. 그래서 빈 자리에 다른 그림을 더 그려넣기 시작한다. 일단 눈에 띄는 것들을 아무거나 그려 본다. 로봇, 책, 베개…… 빈 자리가 다 채워지자 새 종이에 계속 그린다.

  간단한 물건들을 다 그린 다음엔 파피루스 얼굴을 그려 본다. 네가 쳐다보는 걸 알아차린 파피루스는 어깨를 쫙 펴며 얼굴 붉힌다. 신경 쓰지 않는 시늉 하느라고 애쓰는 것 같은데 실은 몇 초마다 네 쪽을 힐끔거린다.

  이번 그림은 진짜랑 별로 안 닮았다. 실망해서 다시 그려 보지만 여전히 먼저 거랑 비슷하다. 그 다음엔 샌즈를 그려 본다. 이마에 파란 땀방울 달아주기도 잊지 않는다. 안 보고 그리니까 더 어렵다. 그려 놓고 보니 되게 이상하다. 비율을 잘못 맞춘 것 같다. 그림 그리기, 생각보다 어렵다.

  어느새 파피루스가 잘 시간이라고 한다. 계속 그린 그림들을 바닥에 늘어 놓고 보니 몇십 장은 되겠다. 이거 참 뿌듯하다. 퍼즐만큼 짜릿하진 않지만 뭔가 해냈다는 보람이 있다. 너는 신기하게 흐뭇해진 기분으로 팔짝 뛰어 소파에 올라간다.

  샌즈가 지나간다. 바닥에 잔뜩 널린 그림을 밟지 않으려고 이리저리 피해서 가다, 신기하단 듯이 둘러보다가, 한 장 집어 한참 들여다본다.

  “헤, 너 이 꽃 진짜 좋아하는구나. 다섯 번이나 그렸어.”

  “싫어. 없어지면 좋겠다아…….”

  대답하던 중에 하품이 난다. 샌즈가 대단히 기묘한 표정으로 널 쳐다보지만, 넌 졸려서 생각할 겨를이 없으니까 신경 쓰지 않는다.

 

  그날 밤 너는 이상한 꿈을 꾼다. 언제나처럼, 네와 나의 옛 기억들이 뒤엉키는 꿈. 하나같이 흐릿하고 혼란스런 기억들인데 이제는 정말로 상관이 없다. 그런데 오늘 꿈에는 해골들도 나온다. 둘 다 안개 속에서 너를 기다린다. 가까이 가면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 너무 잘 알고 있기 때문에 가고 싶지 않은데 다리가 말을 듣지 않는다. 너는 네가 그들을 죽이고 또 죽이는 걸 보면서도 멈출 수 없다. 죽이는 장면이 끊임없이 되풀이된다. 너는 비명을 지르고 싶지만, 도망가라고 알려 주고 싶지만, 목소리가 입 밖으로 나오지 않는다.

  너는 한밤중에 잠에서 깬다. 온몸이 떨리고 땀이 줄줄 흐른다. 후들거리는 두 손을 들어 살핀다. 아무것도 없는데, 피와 먼지가 덕지덕지 붙어 있는 느낌을 떨칠 수 없다.

 

  사흘 연속으로 꽃이 나타나지 않자 너는 조금 불안해진다. 새 퍼즐을 풀고 샌즈의 썰렁한 농담을 듣고 무지 맛없는 스파게티를 먹으며 너는 얌전히 지낸다. 파피루스는 네 그림을 냉장고에 자석으로 붙여 놓았다. 볼수록 못 그린 그림이지만 그게 중요한 건 아니긴 하다. 어차피 세상이 없어지면 그것들도 없어질 테니까. 기분 좋지 못한 것들 다 없어질 테니까. 우리가 한 짓도 다 사라질 거니까, 다시는 죄책감 안 느껴도 돼. 네가 싫어하는 그 꽃도 영원히 없어질걸. 근사하지 않아?

 

  이튿날 해골들은 또 네게 따뜻한 옷을 입히고 널 바깥에 데리고 나왔다. 마을엔 여전히 사람이 없다. 지난번 눈사람 만든 자리 가까운 데까지 오자, 파피루스가 퍼즐 정비할 동안 기다리란다. 너는 아무 돌에 걸터앉아 파피루스가 이것저것 움직이는 모습을 지켜본다.

  난데없이 볼에 차가운 걸 맞고 화들짝 일어선다. 눈덩이였나 보다. 너는 근처에 서 있던 샌즈를 노려본다. 샌즈는 네 눈을 피하며 딴청을 부린다. 그래도 딱 보면 샌즈 짓이다. 너는 샌즈 몰래 눈을 꼭꼭 뭉쳤다가 딴데 볼 때 맞춰 던진다. 물론 샌즈는 간단히 피해 놓고도 아무 것도 모르는 척 눈을 돌린다. 하나 더 던지니까 이번에는 허공에서 사라져서 네 뒤통수를 친다. 너는 이익, 하고 분한 소릴 낸다.

  “형! 인간 놀리지 좀 마!”

  “난 아무것도 모르겠는데. 보다시피 뼈 하나 까딱 안 했는데, 어떻게 ‘골’탕을 먹여?”

  샌즈는 양 손을 펼쳐 보인다. 파피루스는 더 약이 오르나 보다.

  “어휴 속 터져! 여긴 뭐하러 따라왔어?”

  “해골은 속에 뭐 없어.”

  “골수 있거든? 그리고 하나도 안 웃겨!!”

  파피루스는 퍼즐판으로 돌아가고, 샌즈는 주머니에 손 넣은 채 낄낄거린다. 샌즈가 이쪽을 안 보는 틈에 너는 얼른 눈을 뭉쳐 다시 던진다. 그렇지만 쟨 뒤통수에도 눈이 달린 것 같다.

  “나 맞추려면 ‘골’치 좀 아플걸.”

  너는 고개를 내저으며 뒤돌아 선다.

  “벌써 포기해? 그럼 나야 편하지.”

  너는 발로 눈밭을 찬다. 이 기분 뭘까? 안 되니까 답답해서 더 해보고 싶다. 퍼즐 풀 때처럼. 그러고 보니 샌즈는 네가 퍼즐 풀길 포기하려 할 때도 비슷하게 놀려대곤 했다. 설마 더 열심히 해보라고 일부러 그랬나? 에이, 그럴 리가. 그냥 못돼먹은 해골이다.

  너는 더 해보기로 한다. 눈덩이 맞고 놀라는 저 자식 표정을 보기 위해선 좀더 노력할 수 있다. 너는 재빨리 허릴 숙여 눈을 뭉치고 던진다. 뜸 들이지 않고 몇 개 더 뭉쳐서 연속으로 던지려고 고개 들자마자, 얼굴에 정통으로 눈을 맞는다.

  “어, 눈싸움 해?”

  멀리서 파피루스 목소리가 들린다.

  “나도 끼워 줘! 곧 있으면 왕립 경비대에 들어갈, 위대하신 파피루스 님이 활약해 줄게!”

  파피루스가 달려와서 끼자 너와 샌즈 사이의 신경전으로 시작한 눈싸움이 몇 시간 동안 이어져 버렸다. 오히려 샌즈가 얼마 안 지나 돌아다니기 귀찮으니 구석에서 낮잠이나 잔다며 포기해 버리고, 거의 너랑 파피루스만 하게 되었다. 이따금씩 너희 둘이 편을 먹고 샌즈를 기습해 보았지만 역시 한 번도 맞추지 못했다. 그런데 맞추지를 못해도 싫거나 화나지는 않았다. 한참을 그러다가 둘 다 힘이 빠졌다. 너는 눈밭에 드러누워 가만히 숨을 고른다. 언제부터 미소 짓고 있었는지 너는 모른다. 역시 몰랐겠지만 몇 번은 소리까지 내고 웃은 적도 있다.

  괜찮았다. 아니…… 그뿐만이 아니다. 재밌었다. 믿기지 않을 만큼 따뜻하고 신나는 기분이었다.


	12. Chapter 12

  그날 밤 자기 전에 목이랑 코에서 좀 이상한 느낌이 들었는데 너는 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다.

  하지만 눈 뜨자마자 이마가 화끈거리고 콧물이 나고 목이 따갑다. 신경 써야 했나 보다. 지쳐 드러누울 때까지 몇 시간이나 눈밭에서 뛰어놀았으니 아플 만도 한데, 어젠 너무 재밌어서 힘든 줄을 몰랐다.

  아침도 먹지 않고 소파에서 일어나지도 않고 이불 뒤집어쓴 채로 누워만 있으니까 파피루스가 걱정을 한다. 한참을 붙잡고 왜 그러느냐고 묻는다. 없는 힘을 쥐어짜서 감기 걸렸다고 대답하지만 파피루스는 알아듣지 못한 것 같다. 해골은 감기도 안 걸릴까? 그럴 것도 같다. 다른 종류 병은 걸릴지도 모르겠지만, 피부나 살이 아예 없는데 감기에 걸리는 건 상상이 안 간다. 뭐 어쩌면 걸릴지도 모르겠지만, 지금 그게 문제가 아니다.

  얼마 뒤 샌즈가 내려와서 무슨 법석이냐고 묻는다.

  “인간이 아픈 것 같아!”

  “안됐네.”

  “우리가 치료해 줘야 하지 않아?”

  “내가 인간 전문가도 아니고 어떻게 알아. 마을에 도와줄 사람도 없고. 근데 좀 쉬라고 놔두면 될 것 같긴 하다.”

  파피루스는 걱정스런 얼굴로 너를 쳐다보고는 위층으로 가서 이불을 더 가지고 내려온다. 샌즈 말이 재수없긴 하지만 맞는 말 같다. 아주 심한 감기는 아니고 푹 쉬면 내일쯤엔 훨씬 나아질 것 같다. 너는 곧 필요 이상으로 많은 이불에 파묻혀서 잠을 청한다.

  넌 아픈 게 싫다. 예전에 손을 베었을 땐 신경 쓰이지도 않았는데 지금 감기 걸린 건 견디기가 어렵다. 그 때라면 침대—는 아니고 허름한 소파—에 누워서 아무것도 못 한대도 별로 상관 없었을 텐데, 지금은 하고 싶은 게 많다. 밖에 나가서 파피루스랑 눈싸움 하고 싶다. 바닥에 앉아서 퍼즐 풀고 싶다. 파피루스의 시시한 잔소리나 샌즈의 어이없는 농담을 듣고 싶다. 이불 뒤집어쓰고 누워만 있으니까 춥고, 아프고, 심심하다. 재미 없다.

  
  
  


  너는 언제 잠들었는지 모르겠지만 일찍 일어나고 싶진 않았다. 여전히 기운이 하나도 없고 재채기가 그치지 않는다. 누가 옆에 휴지를 갖다 둔 건 다행인데, 계속 머리가 아파서 아무것도 못 하겠다.

  “인간! 일어났구나! 배는 안 고파?”

  네가 깬 걸 보고 파피루스가 외친다. 네가 고개 젓자 아쉬워하는 것 같다.

  “아……하, 괜찮아! 그럼 재밌는 이야기 해 줄까?”

  너는 궁금해서 고개를 든다. 파피루스는 책을 가져온다. 그러고 보니 여기 온 첫날 밤에도 책을 읽어 줬다. 그 때는 무슨 얘길 하든 아무 상관 안 했었는데, 오늘은 좀 관심이 간다. 아무것도 안 하는 것보다는 나을 것 같다.

  파피루스가 읽어주는 책은 거의 다 유치하다. 우정과 모험 이야기, 용감한 주인공들이 남을 돕기 위해 작은 위험에 맞서는 이야기. 별로 재밌지도 신기하지도 않은 데다가 너보다 더 어린 애들이 읽을 법한 책이지만, 파피루스 목소리를 듣는 게 왠지 편하다. 뭔가 희한한 기분이 든다. 아주 아주 오래 전부터 필요했으면서도 필요하단 생각을 못 했던 뭔가……. 이제는 깨우칠 때도 됐겠지만 여전히 모르겠는데, 그래도 그게 생기니까 기분은 좋다.

  
  
  


  잠이 들었나 보다. 정신 차리고 보니 파피루스가 옆에 없다. 머리는 아직 어질거리지만 목이 따갑지는 않고 두통은 그럭저럭 가라앉았다. 그래도 다 낫지는 않은 것 같다. 생각이 잘 안 되고 아무 데도 집중하기 어렵다.

  파피루스와 샌즈가 없어서 의아해 하다가 위층에서 둘 목소리가 들리자 마음이 놓인다. 넌 지금은 혼자 있고 싶지 않다. 휴지를 뽑아 코를 풀려는데 밖에서 무슨 소리가 들린다. 너는 그 소리가 의아하다. 갑옷 입은 파란 괴물밖에 생각나지 않는다. 그 괴물이 너를 끝장내러 온 것 같아서 겁이 난다. 네가 아프다는 소식을 듣고 이 틈에 싸우기로 결심했을지도 모른다. 너는 일어선다. 몸이 좀 비틀거리지만 쓰러질 것 같지는 않다. 머뭇머뭇 현관으로 가서 문을 열었더니, 밖에는 아무도 없다. 잘못 들었는지도 모르겠다.

  돌아가려는데 눈밭에서 뭔가 움직인 것 같다. 사람 크기는 아니다. 동물일까? 너는 궁금해서 다가가 본다. 신발 신기도 깜빡하고 맨발로 찬 눈을 딛는다. 괴물이면 반드시 죽여야 한다. EXP는 최대한 많이 쌓아야 한다. 단 한 마리도 살려 둘 수 없다.

  마침내 움직이는 것 앞에 온 너는 얼어붙은 듯 멈춰선다. 작은 개다. 털이 워낙 하얘서 멀리선 잘 안 보였던 거다. 개는 혀를 내밀고 작은 눈을 반짝이며 너를 쳐다본다. EXP를 얼마 안 줄 것 같긴 해도 죽이기는 쉽겠다. 감기 좀 들었대도 저걸 죽이기는 어린애 장난이나 다름없다. 저절로 주머니에 손을 넣고 칼을 찾다가 칼은 오래 전에 뺏겼단 게 기억난다. 무기로 쓸 게 있나 주위를 살펴보는데 갑자기 개가 다가와서 신경 쓰인다. 너는 무릎 꿇고 앉아서 작은 개를 본다. 개는 아무것도 모르고 킁킁 네 냄새를 맡는다. 너를 해치려는 것 같진 않다. 이것도 정말 괴물일까? 상관 없다. 살아 있는 걸 죽이면 무조건 EXP를 얻을 수 있으니까.

  무기를 찾으러 가야 하는데 너도 모르게 손을 뻗어 하얀 털을 만지고 있다. 부들부들한 감촉이 재미있다. 개가 숨을 쉴 때마다 몸뚱이가 조금씩 오르내리고, 네 손바닥 아래서는 심장이 팔딱거린다. 따뜻하다. 살아 있다. 이런 개는 마을로 처음 오는 길에도 많이 봤는데…… 그 개들이 다 이랬을까? 네가 손을 내밀어 줬다면 다가와서 얼굴을 비볐을까? 아니, 개뿐만이 아니다. 아무 생각 없이 네가 죽여버린 다른 괴물들도 모두 살아 있었다. 그들도 퍼즐을 좋아했을까? 네가 말만 했다면 같이 눈싸움을 하고 눈사람을 만들 수 있었을까?

  영원히 모를 일이다. 네 손이 떨리기 시작한다. 너는 영원히 모를 일이다. 네가 말도 붙여보지 않고 죽여 버렸으니까. 네가 먼지로 만들어 버렸으니까. 없애 버렸으니까. 모두들 영원히 심심함도 배고픔도 즐거움도 느끼지 못할 거다. 네가, 죽였으니까.

  급한 발소리가 들려 오지만 너는 돌아보지 않는다. 복슬복슬한 털에 슬며시 두 손을 넣어 본다. 파피루스와 샌즈가 문을 열고 뛰쳐 나왔다.

  “인간! 개 해치지 마!”

  둘은 네 가까이 와서 멈춘다. 너는 개의 보드랍고 따뜻한 머리에 네 이마를 댄다. 개는 코를 비비고 네 목을 핥는다. 간지럽다.

  눈물이 네 뺨을 타고 흘러내려 새하얀 털 속으로 가라앉는다. 이제 기억난다. 모든 게 기억난다. 네가 왜 죄책감을 느껴야 하는지 이제 이해 간다. 네가 한 일이 왜 그렇게 잘못됐다고 느껴졌는지 이해 간다. 어떻게 이런 당연한 걸 잊을 수가 있었을까? 이렇게 간단한 걸……. 안타깝다, 딱 한 마디로 잘라 말할 수 있을 만큼 간단한 걸. 그런데 왜 이렇게 못 견디게 괴롭나.

  뼈다귀 손이 네 어깨를 토닥이자 작은 개는 네 품에서 벗어나 어딘가로 달려간다. 너는 물 맺혀 흐린 눈으로 올려다 본다. 샌즈가 나지막이 말한다.

  “꼬마야, 들어가서 이야기 좀 하자.”

  너는 고개를 끄덕이고 그의 손을 잡는다.


	13. Chapter 13

  너는 이불을 둘둘 감고 소파에 앉아 있다. 파피루스가 김이 모락모락 나는 핫초코를 마시라고 가져다 준다. 머그잔을 받아 보니 손이 따뜻해서 좋은데 아직 마시고 싶진 않다. 샌즈는 옆자리에서 너를 신기하다는 듯이 쳐다본다. 너는 무슨 얘길 해야 할지 모르겠고 마음이 편치 않다.

  “야 팝. 지금 생각난 건데, 워터폴에 나는 식물 중에 인간 병에 좋은 약초가 있다더라.”

  “형 바보 맞지! 그걸 왜 이제 얘기해? 당장 가서 구해 올게!”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 대답을 듣지도 않고 후다닥 달려나가 문을 꽝 닫는다. 샌즈는 미소 짓는다.

  “헤, 진짜 너 낫게 해주고 싶은가 보다……. 근데 거짓말이야. 우리끼리만 얘기하는 게 나을 것 같아서.”

  너는 샌즈를 마주보지 못한다. 네 손에는 여전히 따뜻한 머그잔이 들려 있다. 너는 이야기하고 싶지 않다. 샌즈가 물어볼 것들이 무섭다.

  “그럼 시작할까?”

  언제나처럼 웃는 얼굴로 묻는다. 너는 말없이 기다린다.

  “나 먼저 얘기한다.”

  샌즈는 소파 등받이에 기대고 네가 아닌 자기 앞을 본다. 그러니까 너는 왠지 몰라도 조금 더 편해진다. 샌즈는 방금 말한 대로 먼저 얘기하기 시작한다.

  “나는 얼마 전에 폐허 앞에서 요상한 인간 꼬맹이를 만났어. 애가 참 살벌한 데다가, 내 기막힌 장난을 보고도 표정 하나 안 바뀌더라. 진짜 인간 맞나 헷갈릴 정도였어.”

  너는 핫초코를 계속 들여다본다. 손을 덥혀주던 잔이 점점 식어 간다.

  “걔가 나타나고 나서부터 이 동네 괴물들이 하나둘씩 사라졌어. 인간 꼬마가 괴물을 죽이고 다닌다는 소문이 났고, 마을 사람들은 무서워서 다 도망갔다. 그래도 내 동생은……. 음, 너도 이제 알 만큼 알 거야. 걘 그런 인간한테도 기회를 주고 싶어 했어. 만나 보고 설득하고 싶어 했어. 그런데 내 생각엔 걔가 바란 대로는 안 될 것 같았어. 몇 번을 만나 봐도 그 꼬마는 남이 하는 얘길 들을 마음이 없어 보였거든.”

  너는 마른침을 삼킨다. 머릿속에 파피루스를 죽이던 기억들이 펼쳐진다. 이젠 그 기억들이 괴롭다.

  “그런데 안 죽이더라? 엄청 놀랐다.”

  물론이다. 샌즈는 네가 로드한 시간들을 기억하지 못한다. 너는 그래서 더 미안해진다.

  “표정을 보아하니 그게 다가 아닌 것 같기는 했어. 몇 분 전엔 그런 표정이 아니었거든. 그 사이에 많이 화가 난 것 같았어.”

  샌즈는 잠시 말을 멈춘다. 너는 이야기를 아주 그만두어 주었으면 좋겠다. 그 때 일을 기억하고 싶지 않다. 샌즈도 기억하지 말아 주면 좋겠다. 다시는 미움 받고 싶지 않다.

  “이상한 소리긴 한데, 난 다행이라고 생각했어.”

  너는 놀라 고개 든다.

  “그니까, 분노도 감정이잖아? ‘화난다’는 것만이라도 느끼긴 느낀단 거니까, 계기만 생기면 다른 것들도 느낄 수 있지 않을까 싶었다. 짜증난다, 창피하다, 심심하다……. 그런 건 유도하기 쉬웠지. 그런 거부터 시작해서 조금씩 다른 감정들도 찾아 가더니, 결국에는 죄책감도 느끼고, 남한테 공감할 줄도 알게 된 것 같아.”

  어느새 샌즈가 너를 쳐다보고 있단 걸 깨닫고 너는 다시 고개 숙인다.

  “그래도 말이 안 되는 게 있어. 후회하고 죄책감 느낄 거면서, 그런 짓을 애초에 왜 했을까? 아무것도 느낄 줄 몰랐던 애가, 왜 그랬을까? 누가 시켜서 그랬을까?”

  너는 손이 아플 만큼 머그잔을 꽉 움켜쥔다. 그만 하면 좋겠다. 도망치고 싶다. 샌즈의 얼굴엔 으스스한 웃음이 걸려 있고, 눈은 너만을 바라본다.

  그런데…

  지금 ‘너’ 보는 거 맞아?

  “꼬맹이.”

  돌연 차갑고 날카롭게 말한다.

  “진짜 너는 누구야?”

  재밌네. 저 웃음이며 말투며…… 꼭 ‘나’한테 하는 얘기 같잖아.

  너는 내 생각을 무시하곤 고개 들어 샌즈를 마주본다. 너 스스로 행동하다니 너답지 않다. 너한테 하는 얘기 아니니까 대답할 필요 없어. 사실 지금까지 너한테 얘기한 사람은 아무도 없어. 얼마 전부터 아니라고 착각하는 모양인데, 천만에. 기억 안 나? 네 몸은 네 게 아니야. 네가 움직일 수 있다고 해서 네 마음대로 할 수 있단 뜻은 아니야.

  그래도 되찾고 싶겠지. 그렇지? 다시 너로 돌아가고 싶겠지. 잊어버렸던 쓸데없는 감정들이 돌아왔으니까 시시한 행복 따위 다시 갖고 싶겠지. 그렇지만 친구 한둘 생겼다고 앞으론 다 괜찮을 거란 거, 너만의 착각이다.

  나 마지막으로 한 마디만 더 할게. 계속 내 말 안 들었다간…… 후회하게 될 거야.

  “샌즈…….”

  너는 떨리는 목소리로 종알거린다.

  “나, 다시 내가 될 수 있을까?”

  그러다 큰코다칠걸.

  “나쁜 짓은 그만 하고 싶어.”

  이젠 돌아갈 수 없어. 다신 도망칠 수 없어. 네가 한 짓 하나하나 모두 네가 책임져야 해. 전부 네 책임이야.

  “나 좀, 나 좀 도와줄 수 있어?”

  목소리가 갈라지고 손이 후들거린다. 흔들리는 잔에서 핫초코가 쏟아지기 직전, 샌즈가 잔을 잡았다가 바닥에 내려 놓는다. 샌즈의 눈은 놀라 휘둥그레졌고 웃음은 온데간데없다. 너는 다시 고개 숙인다. 후회되기 시작한다. 샌즈가 너를 도와줄 이유도 믿어줄 이유도 없다. 설령 그럴 이유가 있다 한들 그러지 말아야지 않겠어? 네 편 들었다가는 저 자식도 다칠걸. 너도 알잖아. 그걸 알면서도 도와달라고 하다니, 너 정말 이기적이다.

  문득 샌즈가 네 팔을 잡는다. 너는 무슨 말이 더 나오기 전에 그를 꽉 끌어안는다. 샌즈는 잠시 미동도 없다가 머뭇머뭇 팔을 들어 너를 마주 안아 준다. 너는 바보같아 보여도 불쌍하게 보여도 상관 없을 것 같다. 그저 이 품에 얼굴을 묻고 이대로 있고 싶다. 잠시 후 나지막한 목소리가 말한다.

  “괜찮아, 꼬맹아. 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해. 우리가 지켜 줄게.”

  너는 흐느끼며 더 매달린다. 샌즈는 손을 어디 둘지 모르겠다는 듯 서툴게 등을 토닥인다. 어색하지만 괜찮다. 괜찮다…….

  얼마 뒤 파피루스가 빈손으로 돌아와 숨을 고르며, 찾아야 할 식물이 어떤 건지 알려주지 않았다며 샌즈를 다그친다. 샌즈는 착각이었다고 대꾸하고, 파피루스는 몇 시간 동안 형은 바보라고 투덜거린다.

  너는 전보다 훨씬 개운해졌다. 열은 확실히 떨어졌고 온몸에 기운이 넘친다. 맛없는 스파게티 한 접시를 다 먹으니까 파피루스도 네 감기가 나았다고 믿고 종이와 크레파스를 준다. 드디어 놀 수 있다. 네 얼굴에선 웃음이 떠나지 않는다. 검은 텔레비전 화면에 비친 네 모습을 보자 화면 속 너도 너를 마주본다. 너는 이제 두렵지 않다. 무슨 일이 일어나든 샌즈와 파피루스가 도와 줄 테니, 너는 다시 너로 돌아가면 된다. 네 생각은 그렇겠지.

  
  
  


  다음날이 오자 네 감기는 깨끗이 나은 것 같다. 파피루스가 혹시 모르니 밖에 나가지는 말래서, 종일 집안에 얌전히 있는다.

  샌즈가 좀 달라졌다. 너를 대하는 분위기가 좀더 느긋해졌다. 어제 이야기를 해서 그런지도 모르겠다. 네가 말을 많이 한 건 아니지만 그걸로도 충분했던 것 같다. 어쩌면 다 이해해준 걸지도.

  그날 밤 잠자리에 누운 너는 문득 깨닫는다. 얼마 전부터 머릿속이 쑤시거나 근질거리지 않는다는 거.

  그다음 날 아침, 너는 바닥에 앉아 그림을 그리고 샌즈는 텔레비전을 보는데, 파피루스가 달려온다.

  “둘 다 여깄네! 잘 됐다! 굉장히 좋은 생각이 났으니까 얘기해 줄게!”

  “뭔데?”

  샌즈는 여느 때처럼 웃는 얼굴로 묻는다.

  “우리 집 개조하자! 인간이 계속 소파에서 자는 것도 그렇고, 좀 자기만의 공간이 필요하지 않겠어? 그러니까 방을 만들어 주자! 어때? 근사하지 않아?”

  “좋은데, 인간 생각도 들어 보자.”

  파피루스는 샌즈 대답을 듣고 이번에는 너를 본다. 너는 그림 그리기를 멈추고 파피루스 말을 듣는다. 녀석은 잔뜩 신이 나 있다.

  “인간, 네 생각은 어때?”

  너는 멍하니 쳐다본다. 네…… 방? 어떻게 생각해야 할지 잘 모르지만, 이 집에 네 방이 생긴다면, 그건 마치…… 마치 가족이 된 것 같잖아.

  “나, 나도, 좋아.”

  더듬더듬 대답한다. 파피루스는 환하게 웃고, 넌 얼굴이 화끈거린다.

  “만장일치! 우와앗, 진짜 너무 좋다!”

  너는 눈을 떨군다. 입술이 파르르 떨리다가 양 끝이 살포시 올라간다. 네 방……. 네 방을 만들어 준단다. 너하고 계속 같이 있고 싶단다. 내가 아니고, 다른 누구도 아니고, 바로 너하고.

  
  
  


  결국 네가 원한 건 그게 다일지도 모른다. 네가 아프면 돌봐 줄 사람, 네가 잠 못 자면 책 읽어 주거나 TV 같이 볼 사람. 네가 손을 다치면 호들갑 떨 만큼 걱정해 줄 사람, 네가 퍼즐을 풀면 칭찬해 줄 사람.

  너는 이대로 행복해질 수 있을지도 모른다. 네게 ‘가족’이 생길지도 모른다. 너는 다시는 아무도 죽이고 싶지 않고 나쁜 짓을 하고 싶지도 않다. 물론 네가 이미 저지른 짓 때문에 어떤 사람들은 너를 용서하지 못할 거고, 어떤 사람들은 너를 미워하거나 아니면 무서워하겠지만, 그래도 파피루스, 샌즈와 함께라면 괜찮지 않을까? 다른 모든 사람들이 너를 싫어하더라도 이 둘이 널 용서해 준다면, 네겐 그뿐만으로도 괜찮을 것 같다. 너는 네가 행복해질 수 있다고 굳게 믿는다. 너는 그렇게 믿고 싶어한다.

  “좋았어, 그럼 다녀올게! 아주 중요한 볼일이 있어!”

  파피루스가 활짝 웃으며 외친다. 샌즈도 미소 띤 채 대꾸한다.

  “무슨 볼일?”

  “그건…… 비밀이야! 아무튼 엄청나게 중요한 거, 그러니까 나 위대하신 파피루스 님만큼 중요한 사람만 할 수 있는 거야!”

  샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 다시 텔레비전을 본다. 파피루스는 다시 너를 본다.

  “나 없는 동안 착한 인간으로 있으렴! 그리고 형 양말 아무데나 못 두게 좀 말려 줘! 너만 믿는다!”

  너는 고개를 끄덕이며 웃어 보인다. 현관문이 열리고, 샌즈는 소파 팔걸이에 기대며 파피루스에게 한 번 더 묻는다.

  “그 중요한 볼일, 정말로 형이 안 도와줘도 돼?”

  “형은 어차피 게으름만 부릴 거잖아! 그리고 물어봐도 소용 없어. 비밀 작전이니까 절대로 안 알려 줄 거야!”

  “그럼 비밀 지켜 줄게.”

  그림이 다 그려졌다. 너는 흐뭇하게 바라본다. 파피루스와 샌즈가 네 양 손을 잡고 있는 그림이다. 처음으로 너를 그린 그림이다. 내가 아닌, 너. 셋은 다 웃고 있다. 너는 파피루스가 돌아오면 그 그림을 보여주기로 한다. 보고 기뻐해 주면 좋겠다고 생각한다.

  “너무너무 궁금하지? 친구 만난다는 거까지만 알려 줄게! 한 송이 ‘꽃’ 같은 친구야! 녜헤헤헤!”

  파피루스는 자랑스레 외친 다음 꽝 소리 나게 문을 닫는다. 너는 숨이 멎는다. 서서히 고개를 든다. 식은땀이 네 등에 흘러내린다. 말을 해야 하는데 네 입에선 한 마디도 나오지 않는다. 텔레비전 소리도 네 귀엔 여린 메아리처럼 아득하다. 무시무시하고 끔찍한 정적만이 방을 메운다.

  프리스크. 내가 여러 번 말했지. 우린 절대로 행복해질 수 없어.


	14. Chapter 14

  너는 일어서려 하지만 다리가 움직이지 않는다. 숨쉬기가 어렵다. 꽃, 파피루스, 꽃. 다리는 왜 안 움직일까? 할 수 있는 게 없다. 이렇게 될 줄은 너도 알고 있었지. 싫다고? 그래봤자 뭐가 달라져? 결국에는 전부 다 사라질 텐데. 이 부질없고 잔인한 세상, 하룻밤 악몽 꾼 셈 치면 돼. 우리 약속했잖아. 전부 없애 버리기로 했잖아. 아니야? 어차피 여기까지 와 버린 이상 돌아가긴 늦었어.

  샌즈는 네가 고민하는 걸 알아봤는지 텔레비전을 끄고 네 옆자리로 온다. 떨리는 손을 주먹 쥐어 멈춰 보려 하지만 별 소용이 없다. 너는 말을 하고 싶다. 샌즈에게 말을 하면 어떻게든 해 줄 것 같다. 너를 도와주겠다고 했으니까.

  “왜 그래?”

  샌즈는 네 어깨를 잡으며 묻는다.

  “파, 파피루스. 꽃…….”

  “꽃?”

  샌즈는 생각에 잠기듯 얼굴을 굳히다, 네 양 어깨를 잡고 네 눈을 똑바로 들여다본다.

  “진정해. 말해 봐. 꽃이 왜?”

  “위험해.”

  숨막히는 와중에 가까스로 한 마디씩 뱉는다.

  “아무것도 못하겠어……. 죽으면 안 돼…….”

  샌즈는 너를 놓고 현관으로 가서 문을 연다. 찬바람이 훅 들이닥치고, 딸려 온 눈송이가 바닥에 닿아 녹는다. 샌즈는 밖을 내다보고 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

  전부 네 잘못이다.

  “미안.”

  눈물이 네 뺨을 적신다. 너무 늦었다. 너는 할 수 있는 게 없다.

  “나도 싫은데, 내가…….”

  샌즈는 너를 돌아본다. 무슨 표정인지 알아보기 어렵다. 의심하는 걸까? 걱정하는 걸까? 모른다. 지금 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는지도 모른다. 이럴 줄은 몰랐다. 겨우 감정을 다시 느끼기 시작했는데, 겨우 파피루스를 이해하고 샌즈하고 친해지기 시작했는데, 이렇게 갑자기! 벌써 끝날 수는 없다. 이제야 좋아지기 시작했는데. 네가 할 수 있는 게 무언가는 있을 것 같은데, 그게 뭘까? 너 혼자서는 자신 없고 힘 없어서 아무것도 못 할 거다. 실패하면 어떡해? 너는 세이브를 하려 하는데―

  너에게는 의지가 티끌만큼도 느껴지지 않는다.

  샌즈가 난데없이 킬킬댄다. 네 귀가 믿기지 않아 고개 들고 쳐다보니, 얼굴도 웃고 있다. 땀이 좀 맺히기는 했지만. 샌즈는 미소 띤 채 눈을 감는다.

  
  
  


  “진정해, 꼬마야. 너 그렇게 겁쟁인 줄은 몰랐다. 너는 싸워 본 적 없어서 잘 모르겠지만, 내 동생 꽤 세. 나하곤 다르게 포기하지도 않아.”

  눈물이 그친다. 포기하지 않는다……. 맞다. 수없이 많이 보아 너도 이제 알고 있다. 수십 번 죽이려고 했지만, 그 녀석은 그때마다 너를 믿는다며 안아 주려 했다. 너만 기억하는 일이라도 분명히 사실이었다. 같이 지내면서는 끊임없이 너를 격려해 주었다. 아무리 네가 자길 해치거나 죽이려고 해도, 그 녀석은 너를 포기하지 않았다.

  “자, 넌 어떻게 할 거야?”

  샌즈는 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로 묻는다. 너는 눈물을 닦는다. 다리에 힘이 돌아온다. 아직은 네가 할 수 있는 게 있을지도 모른다— _그런 건 없어_. 너는 탁자 위 큐브를 본다. 계속 노력한다면, 최선을 다한다면, 무언가는 네가 할 수 있는 게 있을 것이다— _사람은 바뀌지 않아_. 파피루스는 네가 더 나은 사람이 될 수 있다고 했다. 너는 그걸 믿고 싶다.

  너는 일어나 달려간다. 신발 신느라 잠깐 멈추었다 문을 활짝 열어젖힌다. 얼굴을 모질게 때리는 바람 세기를 보니 곧 눈보라가 칠 것 같다. 너는 샌즈를 돌아본다.

  “따라간다. 앞장서.”

  너는 고개를 끄덕이고 문턱을 넘어, 눈보라 한가운데로 달려 나간다.

  
  
  


  파피루스가 어디 가는지 힌트라도 주었다면 좋았을 텐데, 지금은 발길 닿는 대로 달려 다니면서 이쪽이 맞기를 비는 수밖에 없다. 얼마 안 가 마을 밖에 나오기에 이른다. 너는 뭘 하려는 거야? 스스로는 아무것도 못 하는 주제에, 네가 할 수 있는 게 뭐가 있겠어? 운 좋게 걔 하나를 구한다고 해도, 그러면 다야? 평생 여기 눌러앉아 행복한 척, 아무 잘못 없는 척 하고 살 거야? 뻔뻔스럽긴. 그런 짓들을 해놓고―

  “내가 하고 싶었던 게 아니야!”

  너는 바람살에 대고 소리 지른다.

  그러면 다야? 네가 아니고 내가 했다는 거야? 전부 다 내 탓이란 거야? 불쌍하고 한심한 프리스크. 너는 아무도 해치고 싶지 않았는데 내가 억지로 시켰다고 하고 싶은 거야? ‘파피루스, 제발 나를 미워하지 마! 나는 아무 잘못 없어!’ ……이렇게? 원한다면 남들 다 속일 수도 있겠지. 전부 내가 그랬다고 하면 되겠지. 그런데 너 자신을 속일 수는 없어. 먼지를 뒤집어쓴 건 너야. 칼을 휘두른 건 너야. 내가 그러라고 하긴 했지만, 너는 안 그럴 수도 있었어.

  “조용해!”

  너는 나를 멈추려고 하지 않았어. 그건 사실이잖아! 너는 선택을 하고 책임을 지고 싶지 않아서 너 대신 내가 결정하게 했어. 네가 한 게 아니라 전부 내가 한 거라고 내빼기밖에 하지 않았어. 네가 했던 일들, 네가 죽인 사람들, ‘네가’ 그런 게 아니라고 생각하면 훨씬 편했어. 네 몸을 내가 조종했던 거라고 치면 아무도 네 탓이라곤 안 할 테니까. 무슨 일이 있더라도 그건 내 책임일 테니까. 그래서 넌 진실을 이해하기를, 감정을 느끼기를 그만두었어. 그러면 고통이나 죄책감이 들지 않았으니까. 네가 도망쳤어. ‘네가 나한테 시킨’ 선택들을 가지고, 이제 와서 전부 내 잘못이란 거야? 웃기지 마.

  칼을 쥔 건 언제나 너였어.

  “조용해. 조용해!”

  너는 귀를 막고 악을 쓴다.

  하고 싶은 대로 해. 평생 착한 척만 하고 사는 게 속 편할 것 같으면 그렇게 살아. 그런데 넌 그것들을 구하려고 하지 않았어. 네가 그것들이 죽든 말든 내버려 뒀고, 네 손으로 그것들을 찔러 죽였어. 다른 애가 그러라고 시키는데 마다할 용기가 없단 이유만으로. 아무리 리셋을 하더라도 그것만은 단 한 가지 변치 않을 진실이란다. 모든 걸 취소하는 방법은, 네 죄를 영원히 씻을 방법은, 이 세상을 없애버리는 것뿐이야. 그러면 아무것도 남지 않잖아. 과거든 미래든 선이든 악이든 다 없어지잖아. 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼. 네가 원래 원했던 게 그런 거 아냐? 전부 다 멈춰 버리고—

  “아니야!”

  너는 고개 젓는다. 그러다 뭔가 밟고 중심을 잃어 눈밭에 쓰러진다. 무릎 꿇고 엉거주춤 일어나서 얼굴과 옷에 묻은 눈을 턴다. 그럼 너는 여기서 행복하게 살 수 있을 것 같아? 그런 짓을 해 놓고? 그런 죄가 용서받고 잊힐 것 같아? 앞으로 안 그런다고 뭐가 달라져? 폐허의 아주머니 생각을 해 봐. 동료들이 몰살당한 파란 괴물 생각을 해 봐.

  살릴 사람 죽일 사람 네 맘대로 고르면 다야? 그래 놓고 뭐가 다 괜찮아?

  “아니야…….”

  문득 네 뒤에 샌즈가 있는 게 느껴진다. 따라오는 소리를 듣지 못한 건 바람이 워낙 세기 때문이었던 것 같다. 너는 일어서서 해골을 마주본다. 말은 오가지 않고, 그저 다시 걸어 간다. 둘이서 나란히.

  
  
  


  오 분쯤 지났을까, 샌즈가 나직이 묻는다.

  “야, 네 능력… 그건 안 통해? 동생이 나가기 전으로 돌아간다거나 할 순 없을까?”

  놀라운 이야기다. 너에게 그런 능력이 있다는 걸 알아냈을 줄은 예상하지 못했다.

  “세이브를 못 했어…….”

  잠시 말이 끊긴다. 너는 바람 소리 때문에 평소보다 훨씬 크게 말해야 한다. 답답하다.

  “우리가 싸웠던 그 날로밖에 못 돌아가.”

  너에겐 아무것도 할 의지가 없었기 때문이지. 의지를 갖고 있던 건 언제나 나야.

  “그럼 너흰 나를 잊어버릴 텐데. 우린 다시 적이 될 텐데…….”

  샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 네 목소릴 못 들었을 수도 있다.

  처음 만난 날의 샌즈는 어땠나. 수도 없이 너를 찢어 죽였다. 차가운 눈으로 오로지 의심하고 경계했다. 친해지기까진 또 얼마나 오래 걸렸나. 너는 예전으로 돌아갈 엄두가 나지 않는다. 견딜 수가 없을 것이다. 파피루스도 너에 대해 조금도 기억하지 못할 거다. 완전히 남남으로 돌아갈 거다. 너는 그것만은 싫다.

  세이브 파일은 소용이 없다. 너무 늦기 전에 너 스스로 해내야 한다. 방법은 있을 거다.

  “나는 행복해질 수 있어.”

  너는 너에게 속삭인다.


	15. Chapter 15

  너와 샌즈는 이내 어느 황량한 빈터에 다다라 멈춰선다. 너희 앞에는 눈에 익은 키 큰 해골이 있다. 바람은 여전히 거세지만 이 부근에선 눈이나마 성글다. 찬 공기를 들이쉬느라 목과 허파가 얼얼한 탓에, 말 꺼내기 앞서 숨을 고른다.

  파피루스가 돌아본다. 잔뜩 긴장해 굳어 있던 너의 어깨가 조금 풀린다. 괜찮아 보인다. 늦지 않은 것 같다. 너는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고 살짝 웃는다.

  “인간? 형? 여긴 무슨 일이야?”

  파피루스가 다가오며 묻는다. 당황한 것 같지만 무사해서 다행이다. 잔소리라도 하려나 보지만, 지금 넌 더 중요한 이야기를 하러 왔다. 너는 꽃을 잘 알기에 아직 경계를 늦출 수 없다. 꽃이 아직 안 나타난 것도 이상하다. 네가 파피루스를 찾아올 줄 뻔히 알 텐데, 왜 여기까지 올 동안 가만히 있었을까?

  혹시 너와 샌즈가 찾아오도록 일부러—

  “샌즈!”

  조심해. 말을 맺을 틈이 없다. 뭔가 다리를 둘둘 감고 잡아채서 너를 넘어뜨린다. 너는 바닥에 호되게 머리를 찧고 괴로워 신음한다. 잠시 눈앞이 아득해진다. 무릎 짚고 일어나서 다시 보니 눈밭에 기어다니는 것들이 있다. 뱀 수십 마리가 너를 에워싼 것 같다. 아니, 뱀이 아니다. 덩굴이다.

  주위를 둘러보자 샌즈까지 묶여 있진 않아서 조금은 안도하며 한숨을 쉰다. 네가 말하지 못한 위험까지 눈치채고 그새 피한 것 같다. 그러나 형만큼 경계하고 있지 않던 파피루스는 길고 가는 덩굴뿌리에 두 다리가 친친 감겼다. 떨쳐내려 하지만 한 가닥을 뿌리치면 다른 가닥이 기어올라 도로 감긴다. 얼마 안 가 팔까지 옭매이자 꼼짝하지 못한다.

  “뭐야? 형 장난 아니지?”

  조심하라고 말할 새도 없이 뭐 노란 게 꼬물거리는가 싶더니 너와 파피루스 사이에 작은 꽃이 툭 튀어나온다.

  “안녕! 다들 모였네! 정말 가슴 따뜻한 만남이야.”

  플라위가 해맑게 웃는다. 너는 이를 악문다. 네 발은 여전히 덩굴에 묶여 있어 움직이짖 않는다. 뿌리치려 버둥거릴수록 플라위의 웃음은 더 커지고 징그러워진다.

  “아쉽지만 다 죽어줘야겠어.”

  “인간! 저게 무슨 말이야?”

  “아, 저런! 너 쟤네한테 내 얘기 안 했지? 참 나쁜 아이야. 조심하라고 해줄 수도 있었을 텐데 미움 받기가 너무너무 무서웠나 봐. 이제 바로 너 때문에 다 죽는 거야! 전부 네 잘못이야!”

  플라위는 미친 듯이 웃기 시작한다. 너는 사납게 꽃을 노려보며 더 꽉 이를 악문다. 죽이고 싶은 마음이 간절하다……고? 쟤 말이 맞다는 거 너도 알잖아? 네 소중한 해골 친구들한테 이야기할 기회가 얼마든지 있었는데 너는 하지 않았어. 너는 미래에 일어날 나쁜 일들을 생각하고 싶지 않아서 다 괜찮다는 시늉만 했어. 넌 그런 아이야. 도망칠 줄만 알지. 언제나 그랬고, 앞으로도 그럴 거야.

  너는 발에 감긴 덩굴을 잡고 힘주어 뜯는다.

  “나랑 싸우자는 거야? 너 역시 ‘다른 애’였네. 친구 좀 생기니까 영혼 도로 갖고 싶어? 진짜 한심하다.”

  덩굴 하나가 위로 솟아 뭔가 날려 보낸다. 너는 막으려고 팔을 들지만, 맞추려고 날린 게 아니었는지 발밑에 툭 떨어진다. 네가 잘 아는 물건이다. 이제는 아주 먼 옛날처럼 느껴지는 그 날 샌즈가 뺏은 네 장난감 칼이다. 너는 잠시 플라위를 쳐다본다. 왜 이걸 돌려주나 짐작이 가지 않지만, 저 꽃 머릿속은—머린지도 모르겠고— 알려고 해 봤자 소용 없을 거다. 너는 도전을 받아들이기로 하고 칼을 든다. 플라위는 미친 사람처럼 소리 지른다.

  “좋았어! 나랑 싸우자!”

  너는 달린다. 눈밭에 발 빠지는 게 답답하다. 플라위가 네 발을 향해 덩굴을 뻗는다. 너는 한 끗 차로 피해 가며 칼을 치켜들고 계속 달린다. 몇 발짝만 더 가면 잡겠다!

  “하지 마!”

  눈 깜짝할 새 파피루스가 나타나 두 팔을 벌리고 플라위 앞을 가로막는다. 너는 그대로 멈춰 선다. 여전히 치켜든 손은 뒤에 있는 작은 꽃을 찌르기 직전이었다. 너는 고개 들고 파피루스의 눈치를 살핀다. 올곧은 눈길이 되돌아온다. 이해가 가지 않는다. 왜 저러지? 아직도 플라위가 친구인 줄 아나? 바로 전에 공격 당했으면서! 파피루스라도 그 정돈 알 텐데! 너는 화나서 소리친다.

  “쟨 나빠! 친구가 아니야! 널 죽이려는 거야!”

  “그래도, 그게 정말이라도 죽이면 안 돼!”

  너는 이를 악문다. 이해를 못 하나 보다! 돌아서 지나가려 하지만 파피루스도 따라오며 막는다. 샌즈는 안 말리고 뭐 하는 거지? 뒤돌아보자 그저 걱정스런 얼굴로 너희 둘을 보고 있다. 둘 다 쓸모없다. 너 스스로 해야겠다!

  “죽일 거야!”

  “죽이지 마! 내가 지금까지 너한테 가르친 게 뭐라고 생각해? 폭력으론 아무것도 좋아지지 않아!”

  파피루스는 단호하기만 하다. 설명할 시간이 없는데!

  “쟨 달라!”

  “들어봐, 인간. 도저히 싸울 수밖에 없는 것 같을 때도 있다는 건 나도 알아. 그래도 다른 방법은 있어! 최선을 다해 봐! 안 그러면 예전의 너로 돌아가는 거야! 지금까지 얼마나 많이 달라졌는데! 나는 네가 다른 방법을 찾을 거라고 믿어!”

  파피루스는 침착하려고 애를 쓰는 것 같다. 칼을 쥔 손이 떨린다. 듣지 마. 플라위가 얼마나 나쁜지 너도 알잖아! 쟤네 구하고 싶지 않아? 플라위를 안 죽이면 네 친구들이 죽어! 파피루스는 너무 순진해. 너도 알잖아. 죽일 수밖에 없어!

  너의 손이 주춤한다. 너는 어떻게 생각해야 할지 모른다. 누굴 믿어야 할지 모른다. 싸우는 것 말고 방법이 있다고? 너 같은 애가 그런 걸 찾을 수 있을까? 너는 너를 못 믿는데. 너는 아무것도 스스로 할 줄 모르는데. 그런데 파피루스는 네가 할 수 있다고 믿는다…… 너를 믿는다. 네가 더 나은 사람이 될 수 있다고 믿는다.

  아냐. 너는 못 해. 너는 강하지도 못하고, 이 퍼즐에서 다른 답을 찾지도 못해! 플라위를 죽여야 해. 이 위기를 헤쳐나갈 방법은 그것밖에 없어. 파피루스한텐 나중에 사과하면 돼. 전에도 용서해 줬잖아. 이번에도 용서해 줄 거야. 정말로 어쩔 수가 없었던 이유를 설명하면 되잖아. 너는 그러려던 게 아닌데 나한테 조종 당했다고 할 수도 있잖아. 쟨 순진하니까 다 믿어 줄 걸. 샌즈는 안 믿어 줄지도 모르지만 이제 너랑 친하기도 하고, 자기들 지키려고 그랬단 거 이해해 줄 걸.

  괜찮지 않아? 플라위만 사라지면 아무 걱정할 게 없어. 내가 네 몸을 조종할 수 있는 것도 아니고. 혹시 다른 괴물들이 너한테 복수하러 오더라도 파피루스랑 샌즈가 지켜 줄 거야. 그 파란 괴물도 결국 널 해치지는 못해. 다 잊어 버려! 파피루스, 샌즈랑 같이 있기만 하면 넌 행복해질 수 있어. 퍼즐 풀고 눈싸움 하고, 맛없는 스파게티 실컷 먹을 수 있어.

  그래. 넌 행복해질 수 있어. 그러니까 죽여. 저 꽃만 죽이면 돼. 다시는 못 움직일 때까지 콱콱 찔러. 쟤 엄청 나쁘잖아. 죄책감도 느낄 필요 없어. 저거만 죽이면 다 괜찮아질 거야. 언제나 꿈꿔 왔던 것처럼 행복하게 살 수 있어. 그게 네가 바랐던 살—

  아니다. 그건 아니다. 너는 그걸 바랐던 게 아니다. 그건 ‘사랑’이 아니다.

   

  너는 팔을 떨어뜨린다. 파피루스가 미소 짓는다. 너는 이번에는 도망가지 않기로 했다. 너는 파피루스가 믿는 대로 더 나은 사람이 될 거다. 이 퍼즐에서 다른 풀이법을 찾아낼 거다. 너는 녀석에게 조금은 어색한 웃음을 되돌려 준다. 파피루스의 웃음이 더욱 밝아진다.

  “그럴 줄 알았어! 역시 너는 할 수……”

  뒷말을 기다리는데 이어지지 않는다. 시간이 멈춘 듯 온 세상이 조용하다. 파피루스는 입을 벌린 채 움직이지 않는다. 너는 가만 있는다. 그러다 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 눈치챈다.

  파피루스의 가슴이 붉어지더니, 가늘고 가시 돋친 것이 기어 나온다. 해골은 서서히 무릎 꿇는다. 눈 위에서 소리는 나지 않는다.

  깔깔대는 웃음만이 뚜렷하다.

  “멍청이들. 아직도 몰라? 이 세상은…… ‘죽거나 죽이거나’야.”


	16. Chapter 16

  “파피루스……?”

  너는 떨리는 목소리로 중얼거린다.

  어떻게 된 건지 이해가 가지 않는다. 이해하고 싶지가 않다. 사실이 아닐 거다. 이럴 순 없다.

  샌즈가 뭐라고 외치며 네 쪽으로 달려오려 하지만, 곧바로 거대한 덩굴에게 공격 받느라고 너와 동생에게 닿지 못한다. 화내는 것 같은데 잘 모르겠다. 상관 없다.

  가슴을 뚫은 덩굴이 빠져나가자 파피루스는 네 앞으로 쓰러진다. 오로지 그것으로 몸을 지탱하고 있었나 보다. 땅에 쓰러지기 직전에야 겨우 네 팔이 올라가 붙잡는다. 생각보다 가볍다. 잡고 있으니 갑자기 너무 약해 보인다. 부서질 것 같다.  
“인간, 저 꽃……. 죽이지 마.”

  늘 듣던 크고 씩씩한 목소리가 아니다.

  “이유가 있었을 거야. 없었다 해도, 죽이지 마. 다른 방법은 언제나 있어……. 누구든지 더 나은 사람이 될 수 있어. 그걸 가르쳐줄 사람만 있으면!”

  네 어깨에 의지한 채, 흔들림 없는 눈으로 너를 바라본다. 네 눈을 똑바로 들여다본다.

  “너는 할 수 있어! 난 너를 믿어! 너는…… 괜찮을 거야…….”

  찬바람 한 줄기 얼굴에 끼치더니 파피루스가 없다. 품에 쏟아지던 먼지는 이내 바람 따라 흩어지고, 눈 위의 붉은 얼룩 말고는 아무것도 남지 않는다. 이럴 순 없다.

  너는 눈을 감는다. 이 눈을 다시 뜨면 제발 다 원래대로 돌아가 있으면 좋겠다……. 하지만 아무것도 변하지 않았다. 속이 메슥거린다. 정신을 잃을 것 같다. 온갖 기억이 머릿속을 휙휙 스친다. 까만 팬케이크를 자랑스레 내밀던 파피루스. 손 다친 건 넌데 저 혼자 넋이 나간 파피루스. 한밤중에 잠 못 들면 옆자리를 지켜 주던 파피루스. 웃으며 눈덩이를 던지던 파피루스. 퍼즐을 다 풀면 칭찬하며 안아 주던 파피루스.

  기억하고 싶지 않지만 기억할 수밖에 없는 기억들도 밀려든다. 네 칼에 찔려 먼지가 되던 파피루스. 아주 잠깐 더 남아 있던 얼굴. 수도 없이 다시 말한 똑같은 격려. 절대로 사람을 믿어 주길 그치지 않았다. 절대로 너를 포기하지 않았다. 그렇게 끔찍한 짓을 했던 너라도.

  이대로 잃을 순 없다. 네가 할 수 있는 게 무언가는 있을 거다. 그냥 리셋이라도……

  맞아. 넌 다시 시작할 수 있다. 그러면 다시 괜찮아질 거다. 네가 잊힌대도 상관 없다. 제발 파피루스가 무사하면 좋겠고 살아나면 좋겠고—

  “약해! 이렇게 간단할 줄은 몰랐어. 싸우려고 하지도 않다니!”

  너는 플라위를 매섭게 노려보지만, 그럴수록 놈의 웃음은 더 커지고 더 악랄해진다. 꽃은 마치 네 생각을 읽은 것처럼 말한다.

  “설마 리셋하려는 건 아니지? 그거만큼 멍청한 짓도 없을 걸. 내가 이 약해빠진 꼬맹이하고 얼마나 오랫동안 친했는데? 아무리 조심시켜 봤자 내가 오라면 언제든지 올 걸. 그리고 리셋해 봤자 내 기억은 못 없애.”

  맞는 말이다. 게다가 이젠 너 스스로 리셋하고 싶어도 못 한다. 플라위는 거기까진 모르지만 그게 문제가 아니다. 의지를 되찾고 리셋을 한다 해도 플라위를 늦기 전에 막을 수는 없다.

  그렇지만 지금 죽일 수는 있지.

  “샌즈, 도와 줘.”

  너는 조그맣게 말한다. 바람 소리 너머로 들리기나 했을까. 너는 칼을 들고 일어선다. 플라위는 재미있다는 듯 쳐다본다. 너와 싸운다는 게 뿌듯하고 자신 있나 보다. 잠시 아무도 움직이지 않는다.

  그러다 샌즈가 네 쪽으로 한 발 내딛자, 플라위가 샌즈에게 또 덩굴을 날린다. 너는 칼을 던진다. 칼은 긴 가시 사이로 박혀 굵은 덩굴을 땅에 꽂는다. 플라위는 앗 하고 놀라며 덩굴을 휘젓지만, 소용 없다. 너는 그리 가서 덩굴이 끊어질 때까지 칼을 쑤셔 넣는다. 샌즈는 말없이 너를 지켜본다. 표정이 왠지 괴로워 보인다.

  “꼬맹아…….”

  너는 대답하지 않고 고개 돌린다. 얼굴을 마주볼 자신이 없다. 지금 일은 전부 네 잘못이다. 샌즈는 너를 영원히 용서하지 않을지도 모르겠다. 네가 너 자신을 용서할 수 있을지조차 모르겠다. 그래도 지금 네가 할 수 있는 것이 단 한 가지 있다. 너는 플라위를 막아야 한다. 그것만이라도 해야 할 것 같다.

  너는 칼을 꽉 잡고 작은 꽃을 노려본다. 샌즈가 네 곁에 와서 선다. 다행히 도와주려는 것 같다. 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 모르겠다. 네가 파피루스를 죽였을 때와는 다르다는 걸, 플라위를 죽인다고 동생이 돌아오진 않는다는 걸 알고 있을 테니 도와주지 않을 수도 있었다.

  지금 의심하고 있을 때가 아니다. 힘껏 내달린다. 눈 아래 긴 덩굴 세 줄기가 서로 다른 방향으로 너를 노린다. 주춤하는 사이 뭔가 번뜩인다. 덩굴마다 굵은 뼈가 꽂혀 있다. 샌즈가 벌어준 틈을 타고 플라위에게 달려들어 칼을 휘두른다.

  헛방이다. 땅속으로 사라졌다. 재빨리 주위를 살피지만 흔적도 없다. 돌연 등이 확 밀쳐진다. 넘어지고 보니 머리 위로 꽃잎 같은 알갱이가 날아가다 눈밭에 꽂힌다. 샌즈가 지켜줘서 역시 정말 다행이다. 일어나 꽃잎이 날아온 쪽으로 뛴다. 노란 자취를 보자마자 내찌르지만 그 순간 굵은 덩굴이 울타리처럼 솟아나서 칼이 끼어 버린다. 두 손으로 잡고 매달려서 뽑느라 또 놓쳤다. 저 죽이라고 가만 있을 녀석이 아니다. 너는 숨을 고르면서도 눈으로는 작은 꽃을 찾아 주위를 훑는다. 샌즈가 말없이 옆에 다가온다. 너는 마주보지 않는다.

  앞쪽 조금 떨어진 데서 플라위가 튀어나와 교활하게 웃는다.

  “드디어 제대로 싸우네! 멍청이. 그래도 나한텐 못 이겨. 날 죽여 봤자 이 결말에 만족할 순 없잖아? 어차피 다시 시작할 거고, 그럼 나도 돌아올 거야. 네가 무슨 짓을 하든 나는 언제든지 돌아와서 네가 망상하는 ‘행복한 가족’을 부숴 줄 거야. 네가 우릴 방해하지 않을 때까지 부수고 부수고 또 부술 거야. 알아 들어? 너는 절대로 우릴 못 이겨!”

  너는 입술을 깨문다. 왜 그래? 왜 말을 못 해? 아 맞다. 맞는 말이니까 아니라곤 못 하지. 너 스스로는 이걸 해결하지도, 네가 바라는 행복한 삶을 만들지도 못한단 거 너도 알잖아. 괜찮아. 내가 도와 줄게. 정말 쉬워. 어딜 찌르면 죽는지 내가 다 알려 줄게. 너는 그거밖에 할 줄 모르잖아? 돌아오면 돌아올 때마다 다시 죽이면 돼. EXP 올리고 LV 올리면 방해되는 건 뭐든지 없애 버릴 수 있어. 그러면 우리는 원하는 건 뭐든지 할 수 있어. 우리가 할 수 있어.

  자, 몇 발만 더 앞으로 가. 칼 꼭 잡고. 잘못된 것들 고치고 싶지? 저 꽃만 죽이면 다 괜찮아.

  너는 서서히 심호흡을 한다. 다시 눈을 감으니 파피루스 얼굴이 보인다. 아주 오랜만에 마음이 차분해진다. 흔들리던 생각들이 하나씩 하나씩 가라앉는다. 무슨 일이 일어나더라도 이제는 괜찮을 것 같다. 모든 게 다 분명해졌다.

  발걸음을 옮긴다. 샌즈가 문득 네 팔을 잡으려는 듯이 손을 뻗지만, 네가 마주보자 그대로 멈춘다.

  “괜찮아.”

  한 마디 하고 너는 다시 돌아선다.

  “내가 어떡해야 하는지, 이제 알겠어.”

  샌즈는 대답하지 않는다. 너는 다시 플라위를 본다. 너는 이제 너를 믿는다.

  너는 의지로 가득 찼다.


	17. Chapter 17

  너는 이번에는 플라위를 놓치지 않을 작정이다. 사방으로 날아오는 덩굴은 신경 쓰지 않고—샌즈가 처리해 줄 거라고 믿고—적을 향해서만 달려간다. 덩굴 공격이 통하지 않자 플라위는 또 날카로운 꽃잎들을 쏘아 보낸다. 그 중 한 장이 스친 팔에 피가 흐르지만, 깊이 베이지는 않아 다행이다.

  너는 꽃잎 탄막에 막혀 더 나아가지 못하고 정신을 가다듬으며 때를 기다린다. 이런 공격을 계속 할 순 없을 거다. 등에 꽃잎을 맞고 주저앉을 뻔했는데 마침 공격이 멎는다. 쉴 틈은 없다. 기회가 있을 때 반격해야 한다. 팔과 등이 아픈 건 아직 견딜 만하다. 진짜 아픈 데에 비하면 아무것도 아니다. 잠시도 망설이지 않고 플라위를 덮쳐 칼을 휘두른다. 꽃은 또 땅속으로 달아나지만, 이번에는 꽃잎 반쪽이 잘려 팔랑 떨어진다. 꽃이 아픔을 느낄까? 상처를 낼 수만 있다면 너는 상관 없다.

  아픈진 몰라도 화가 나긴 잔뜩 났는지 다음 공격은 차원이 다르다. 사라진 플라위를 찾다 보니 땅이 흔들리기 시작한다. 샌즈에게 가려는데 한 걸음도 떼기 전에 거대한 덩굴 수십 줄기가 네 주위 눈밭을 뚫고 솟아나서 새장처럼 너를 가둔다. 너는 곧장 덩굴들을 칼로 베어 보지만, 워낙 촘촘히 뭉쳐 있어서 흠도 나지 않는다.

  “헤, 어쩌지. ‘골’치 아프게 됐네.”

  지금 같은 때 농담이 나온단 게 안 믿기지만 샌즈니까 놀랍지도 않다. 샌즈가 지켜줄 수 없게 된 건 조금 불안하긴 한데 원래 너무 의존하고 싶지도 않았다. 결국에는 너 스스로 하지 않으면 소용이 없다.

  눈 쌓인 땅에서 플라위가 튀어나와 아까보단 짜증이 난 표정으로 너를 째려본다. 뭔가 속셈이 있는지 입꼬리가 비뚜름히 올라간다.

  “안 피곤해? 우리 이제 그만 할까?”

  덩굴로 막힌 이 좁은 공간에서 도망치긴커녕 원하는 대로 움직이지도 못한단 걸 인정하기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그런데 그건 플라위에게도 마찬가지다. 이번 공격으로 끝장을 볼 속셈일 거다. 이번만 넘기면 반격할 기회가 온다. 너는 다가올 공격에 대비해서 신경을 곤두세운다.

  플라위는 네 예상대로 금방 공격한다. 널 에워싼 덩굴들에 가시가 돋고, 덩굴들이 한꺼번에 네게 날아온다. 가슴이 쿵쿵 뛴다. 뾰족한 가시를 칼로 쳐내 보려 하지만, 그런 건 애니에서나 가능하지 너 같은 꼬맹이가 따라하긴 어림없다. 쳐내기는 금세 포기하고 피하는 데 집중한다. 가시 피하기에 겨우 익숙해지려는데 못 보던 덩굴에 다리를 맞고 아파 비명 지른다. 다른 덩굴들도 가세한다. 그나마 가시 없는 건 좀더 피하기 쉽다. 온전히 서 있기 힘들어져 가던 중에 공격이 잦아든다. 

  너는 얼른 팔다리를 살핀다. 생채기가 잔뜩 났고 깊이 박힌 가시도 한둘이 아니다. 피하느라 딴 생각 할 틈이 없을 때는 찔린 줄도 몰랐는데 가만 보니 아픔이 확 밀려온다. 끊어질 것 같은 정신을 애써 다잡는다. 아픈 걸 신경 쓸 시간이 없다. 플라위가 빈틈을 두 번 주진 않을 것이다.

  플라위는 네 결심을 눈치채고 두렵고도 화나는지 얼굴을 일그러뜨린다. 네가 뛰기 시작하자 다급히 자기 앞에 덩굴 울타리를 치지만, 느리다. 너는 새 덩굴들을 칼로 뚝뚝 끊고 다른 손으로는 가는 꽃줄기를 휘어잡는다. 플라위를 땅에서 뽑아내자, 너를 에워싸던 덩굴들이 금세 생기를 잃고 허물어져 눈 속으로 자취를 감춘다. 너의 시린 얼굴에 다시 바람이 스친다. 바로 뒤에 샌즈가 말없이 서 있다. 손에 잡힌 플라위는 몸부림을 치다가 결국 빠져나갈 수 없단 걸 알고 그만둔다. 너는 숨을 깊이 들이쉰다. 여전히 가슴이 두근거린다.

  “뭘 기다려?”

  플라위가 웃으며 묻는다. 너는 대답하지 않는다. 놈의 얼굴을 보고 목소리를 듣는 것만으로도 화가 치민다. 밉다. 너무 밉다. 영원히 없어져 버리면 좋겠다. 죽이는 게 나을 것 같다. 이 녀석이 착해질 일은 절대 없다는 걸 너는 안다. 너는 파피루스 같은 성자가 아니다. 누구든지 노력으로 바뀔 수 있는 것은 아니다.

  “네가 무슨 짓을 하더라도 지는 건 너야. 리셋하면 내가 돌아와서 다 죽여버릴 거야. 안 하고 나를 죽이면 네가 죽인 죄 없는 사람들이 영원히 못 돌아와. 그렇다고 나를 살려주면 내가 다른 사람들도 죽여버릴 거야!” 

  플라위는 깔깔대며 너를 비웃는다. 너는 주먹을 움켜쥔다. 줄기가 쥐어짜인 꽃은 이내 입을 다물고 얼굴을 찡그리며 괴로워한다. 이 자식 말은 들을 필요 없다. 이제 끝내 버리자. 너는 이걸 죽이고 싶다. 너는 이걸 죽여야 한다.

  그러니 어서……

  “아니.”

  뭐라고?

  플라위는 믿기지 않는다는 듯 너를 빤히 쳐다본다.

  “안 죽일 거야.”

  무슨 생각 하는 거야? 죽이고 싶다는 거 나는 알아. 네 감정을 나한테 숨기진 못해. 이제는 아닌 척 하려는 거야?

  “죽여버리고 싶지만 안 죽일 거야.”

  “바보야, 미친 거야? 네 친구들 다 죽인단 거 거짓말 같아? 내가 착해질 수 있을 줄 알아?”

  “네가 변할 거라곤 생각 안 해. 그런데 나는 변할 수 있어. 나는 너랑 달라.”

  …….

  “그렇게 멍청한 얘긴 처음 듣는다!”

  플라위는 폭소한다.

  “넌 힘 없고 영혼 뺏긴 어린애일 뿐이야. 네가 날 어쩌겠어? 난 벌써 모든 괴물들을 고통 받게 할 계획을 세워 뒀어. 그게 실현되면 너 같은 건 나한테 상대도 안 돼!”

  너는 이를 악물며 고개 숙인다. 자신이 없어진다. 꽃이 하는 말은 온몸에 박힌 가시처럼 아프다. 네가 정말 할 수 있을까? 노력하고 최선을 다하는 걸로 충분할까? 결국에는 달라질 게 없다는 걸 알면서도 최선을 다할 수 있을까?

  “……응.”

  “뭐?”

  “너를 죽이지 않고 막을 방법을 찾아낼 거야. 네가 착해질 순 없을지도 몰라. 그렇지만 옛날에는 너도 착한 사람이었어. 내 기억 속엔 그런 너도 있어.”

  지금까지 네가 한 말 중에 제일 길었던 것 같다. 그 따위 쓸데없는 말 하려고 들이마신 공기가 아깝다. 아직도 모르겠어? 왜 자꾸 희망을 품어? 지금까지 희망을 짓밟힐 때마다 괴로웠던 걸로도 부족해? 지금까지 그렇게 아파했던 걸로도 성에 안 차? 프리스크, 너는 행복해질 수 없어!

  “널 죽여버릴 거야.”

  플라위가 속삭인다. 으름장 같기도 다짐 같기도 하다.

  “지금 날 살려주면 나는 무슨 일이 있어도 널 죽여버릴 거야. 자비를 베풀어 달라고 애원할 때까지 계속 죽일 거야.”

  “내가 못 그러게 할 거야.”

  “나는 다 기억할 거야!”

  “너도 기억 못 해.”

  너는 차분하게 대꾸한다. 플라위는 대답하지 않고 허를 찔린 표정이 된다.

  잠깐. 너 설마……?

  너는 말없이 작은 꽃을 땅에 내려놓는다. 꽃은 무슨 뜻인지 알기 힘든 표정을 짓고는 뒤돌아서 땅속으로 사라진다. “후회할 거야” 비슷한 말이 들린 것 같다.

  꽃이 사라졌다. 드디어 끝났다. 너는 눈을 감는다. 정신이 아찔해서 쓰러지기 직전 뼈다귀 손이 등을 받쳐 준다. 너는 다시 눈을 뜨고 샌즈를 본다. 살며시 미소 짓자 샌즈도 마주 웃어 주지만, 표정이 좀 이상하다. 그러다 너를 앉히고 가시를 뽑아 준다. 너는 머뭇거리다 입을 연다.

  “죽이는 게 옳았을까?”

  “나도 몰라.”

  “난 정말로 죽여버리고 싶었어. 그런데…… 무서웠어.”

  “뭐가 무서웠는데?”

  “또 누굴 죽이면, 영원히 내가 아니게 될 것 같았어. 그러고 싶었던 적도 있지만…… 이젠 아니야.”

  샌즈는 대답하지 않는다. 너는 이렇게 오랫동안 이야기한 적이 드물어서 조금 목이 아프다. 한참 뒤 샌즈가 묻는다.

  “이제 어떡할 거야?”

  너는 하늘을 보았다가, 파피루스가 서 있던 자리를 본다. 떠오르는 기억들 때문에 입술을 깨물다가 다시 샌즈를 보며 애써 웃음 짓는다.

  “나는 다시 시작하고 싶어.”


	18. Chapter 18

  잠시 너도 샌즈도 아무 말 하지 않는다. 추운 바깥에 오래 있었더니 뺨이 얼얼하고 다리와 발은 감각이 거의 없어졌다. 싸우다가 베이고 찔린 아픔도 둔해진 건 다행이다. 그런데 어차피 이제 상관 없잖아? 너 돌아갈 거잖아. 폐허에 떨어지고 모든 게 시작되던 날로 돌아갈 거잖아.

  너는 무슨 말이라도 해야 할 것 같아 다시 샌즈를 쳐다본다. 해골의 얼굴엔 언제나와 같은 웃음이 걸려 있다. 잠시나마 전부 예전처럼 괜찮은 것 같다. 바위 뒤에서 파피루스가 나와 눈덩이를 던질 것 같다. 집에 돌아가서 이불 두르고 핫초코를 마시면 따뜻할 것 같다. 다같이 TV 보며 느긋한 저녁을 보낼 것 같다.

  하지만 그런 날들은 이제 다시 오지 않는다. 믿고 싶지 않아도 진실을 받아들여야 한다는 걸 너는 안다. 조용조용 한 마디씩 말한다.

  “내가…… 아주 나쁜 짓들을 했다는 거 알아. 네 말대로 부서지면 원래대로 고쳐지지 않는 것들도 있다는 걸 알아. 그래도…… 그래도 나는 다시 해 보고 싶어. 다음에는 더 잘 해 보고 싶어.”

  힘든 줄도 잊고 또 길게 말을 했다. 너는 불안하고 무섭고 샌즈가 어떻게 생각할지 상상조차 가지 않는다. 지금 바로 리셋해 버리고도 싶다. 내가 봐도 지금 네 의지라면 충분하다. 그보다 더 대단한 걸 할 수도 있다. 이 시간선에서 일어났던 모든 일이 완벽하게 없어지도록 진정한 리셋을 할 수 있다. 플라위도 기억하지 못할 정도로. 네가 생각하는 게 그거 맞지?

  샌즈가 갑자기 묻는다.

  “그럼 이제 작별인가……? 나한테만 그런가. 다음 샌즈한테 나 대신 안부 전해 줘. 아, 아니다. 하지 마. 그거 너무 어색하겠다.”

  너는 살짝 웃으며 고개를 끄덕인다.

  “참 먼 길을 왔구나. 이젠 그냥 평범하게 이상한 애 같아. 어쩌면 다음 시간선에서는 너랑…… 친구가 될 수도 있을까? 모르겠다. 부탁 하나만 들어 주라. 다른 나한테는 여기서 있었던 일 얘기하지 말아 줘. 그냥 지금 그대로의 너를 보여 줘.”

  샌즈의 말을 듣다 보니 네 가슴이 아리다. 이렇게 얘기하니까 마지막 인사 같다. 실은 마지막이 맞다. 그래서 보내기가 이렇게 괴로운 거다. 리셋을 하면 이 샌즈도, 너와 해골들이 같이 보낸 시간도 영원히 사라진다는 걸 너는 안다. 따져 보면 긴 시간은 아니다. 오랜 세월처럼 느껴지지만 세어 보면 정말 얼마 되지 않는다. 그럼에도 불구하고 네겐 그 시간이 바깥 세상에서 보낸 평생보다 더 소중하다.

  이건 네가 저지른 끔찍한 잘못들에 대한 벌일지도 모른다. 그래도 너는 받아들일 준비가 되어 있다. 너에게는 모든 걸 다시 시작할 기회가 있다. 이 기회를 놓친다면 영원히 죄책감이 떨어지지 않으리란 걸 사무치게 잘 알고 있다. 네가 꿈꾸는 더 나은 결말을 이뤄낼 수 있을지는 모르지만, 그래도 너는 도전해 보기로 한다. 이것부터라도 시작해야 한다. 이것이야말로 옳은 일이라는 걸 안다. 파피루스를 위해서, 샌즈를 위해서, 다른 모든 사람들을 위해서.

  하지만…….

  너는 입술을 깨문다. 눈가에 눈물이 고인다. 이래도 괜찮을지 속으로 더 고민하려다가, 샌즈에게 달려들어 작은 팔로 있는 힘껏 꽉 껴안고 늘 입는 파란 옷에 얼굴을 파묻는다. 케첩과 느끼한 음식 냄새가 난다.

  “야야, 조심해. 갈비뼈 간지러.”

  당황해 하면서도 손으로는 네 머리를 다정하게 토닥여 준다. 너는 조금도 떨어지고 싶지 않지만 결국 놓아 준다. 이대로 오래 있으면 떠날 결심이 흔들릴 것 같다. 이야기를 더 하고 싶은데 생각나는 게 없다. 생각하는 사이 샌즈가 먼저 말한다.

  “그런데 꼬마는 이름이 뭐야?”

  뜻밖의 물음에 너는 눈을 깜빡거린다.

  “프리스크.”

  “프리스크? 괜찮은 이름 같네. 다음 샌즈한테 알려 주면 재밌는 농담 많이 나오겠다. 후회 안 할 거야. 내가 보장할게.”

  샌즈는 윙크를 하고 너는 킥킥 웃는다. 언젠가 정말로 친구가 된다면 너도 농담 좀 배우기로 한다.

  “안녕, 꼬마. 잘 지내.”

  너는 고개를 끄덕인다. 눈물이 핑 돌면서 앞이 흐릿해진다. 샌즈의 얼굴이 보이지 않지만, 언제나처럼 웃고 있을 줄을 안다.

  눈을 감자, 모든 게 없어진다.

   

  * * *

   

  너는 노랑 꽃밭에서 눈을 뜬다. 실바람이 귓바퀴를 살랑살랑 어루만지고, 꽃 향기에 마음이 편안해진다. 팔다리를 뻗어 보니 더는 춥지도 아프지도 않다. 다른 네가 된 것 같다. 달라진 게 맞다. 너는 LV1로 돌아왔다. 우리가 이룬 일이며 우리가 얻은 힘이 그 잠깐 사이 모두 사라졌다. 지금 플라위와 싸운다면 아마 네가 질 거다.

  하지만 네 속엔 의지가 차오른다. 그런데도 더 가뿐하다. 짓누르던 죄악감이 거의 다 떨어져 나가고, 작은 점 하나만 남아 영혼 속 깊고 깊은 구석에 가라앉아 있는 것 같다. 누군가를 죽이는 순간 뛰쳐나오기를 벼르고 있겠지만.

  나? 나는 가만히 기다리겠다. 이렇게 갇힌 채론 할 수 있는 게 많지 않다. 하지만 언젠가 내가 돌아올 날이 있을 거다. 딱 한 순간의 의심이면 충분하다. “몇 마리만 죽이면 어떨까? 생명력과 방어력이 조금만 더 높아지면 강한 적을 상대하기 훨씬 편할 텐데. 별로 달라질 것도 없어. 괴물들도 먼저 나를 공격한 잘못이 있잖아?” 봐봐, 다 이렇게 시작하는 거야. 처음부터 나쁜 사람 별로 없어. 힘들어질 때에 비로소 다른 길에 드는 법이다. ‘편한’ 길로 가려고.

  “나는 혼자가 아니야. 친구들이 도와 줄 거야.”

  너는 여전히 꽃밭에 누운 채로 조그맣게 말한다. 그래, 그렇겠지. 친구들이 이것저것 챙겨 주겠지. 그런데 진짜 역경이 닥치면 아무도 도와 주지 않아. 그러면 너는 도로 혼자야.

  “난 괜찮을 거야.”

  안 괜찮다는 거 알지. 포기하고 싶을 때가 올 거다. 절망하는 때가 올 거다. 결국에는 아무래도 상관 없다고 생각하게 될 거다. 프리스크, 나한텐 숨길 거 없어. 어려운 결정들은 나한테 맡기니까 편하지 않았어? 해골들이 너한테 말을 걸고 네 머리에 괴상한 생각이며 소원 따위 집어넣기 전에도 괜찮지 않았어? 뭐하러 남을 신경 써. 마지막엔 너를 배신할 텐데. 언젠가 내 말이 맞다는 걸, 내가 만들려는 결말이 최선이란 걸 깨닫게 될 거야. 언젠가는 너도 지루해질 거거든. 일어나지 않은 일들이 어땠을지 궁금해질 거거든.

  너는 대답하지 않는다. 아직도 자신이 없나 보다. 누구든지 마찬가지야. 미래는 알 수 없어. 혼자가 되는 건 무섭지 않아?

  “그래서 너도 나랑 같이 있는 거야?”

  이 멍청이. 왜 웃어? 모든 게 끝나 버렸으면 하는 너의 절망, 너의 바람이 나를 깨운 거야. 나는 네가 네 할 일을 마치고 이 답답한 세상을 없애 버릴 때까지만 지켜보는 거야.

  “너도 사람이었잖아. 너도 친구가 있었잖아.”

  그건 이제 사실이 아니야. 그 삶에선 미움밖에 남은 게 없어. 끝까지 변치 않는 것은 미움밖에 없어.

  “아스리엘은?”

  ‘꽃’? 웃기지 마.

  “좋아했잖아.”

  내가 말했지. 나는 이제 미움 말곤 아무것도 느끼지 못해. 너를 이용하는 것처럼 걔도 이용하다가 쓸모 없어지면 버릴 거야. 이런 얘기 하는 것도 시간 아깝다. 가서 너 원하는 대로 행복한 척이나 하고 살아. 언제가 됐든 나를 부를 날이 올 거다.

  “우린 행복해질 수 있어.”

  아니, 우린 행복해질 수 없어. 너만은 잠시나마 행복해질 수도 있을지 몰라도, 나는 절대로 행복해질 수 없어.

  됐다. 그만 할게.

   

  * * *

   

  “잘 가렴, 아가야.”

  따뜻하고 포근한 팔이 너를 놓아 준다. 발자국 소리가 멀어져 가는 동안 너는 돌아서지 않는다. 언젠가 토리엘을 다시 만나 이야기를 더 하고 싶다. 이 집을 떠나고 싶지 않았지만 영영 여기 머물러 있을 수는 없다. 이번에는 모든 걸 더 낫게 만들겠다고 마음속으로 샌즈와 파피루스에게 약속했으니까.

  문을 지나 폐허 밖으로 나오자마자 찬바람이 얼굴을 때리고 목구멍을 할퀸다. 다시 보는 눈밭은 가슴 아픈 기억들을 끌어당기지만, 또한 새 출발의 증거이기도 하다는 것을 너는 안다. 눈 위로 발을 떼어, 꼭대기가 보이지 않을 만큼 높다란 나무들 아래로 난 길을 걸어간다. 놀랍도록 멋진 풍경이다. 이런 풍경을 전에는 못 봤다니 믿기지 않는다. 그 때는 나무를 올려다 볼 생각조차 들지 않았다.

  생각에 잠겨 있느라고 다리 앞에서 일어날 일을 기억하지 못했다. 난데없이 들리는 목소리에 너는 화들짝 놀란다. 착각했을까 봐 두려워서 차마 뒤를 보지 못하고 그대로 서 있는다.

  하지만 인기척은 점점 더 가까워지더니 악수를 하자고 한다. 너는 천천히 돌아서서 뼈다귀 손을 잡는다. 손바닥에 뭐가 눌리는가 싶더니 괴상한 소리가 한참 이어진다. 너는 아무 생각 없이 풉, 하고 웃음이 났다가, 이내 배를 잡고 깔깔 웃는다. 바보 같다. 이렇게 촌스러운 장난을 요새 누가 재미있어 하나. 그래도 지금 너는 웃음을 그치지 못한다. 샌즈의 얼굴에 떠오른 웃음은 어느 때보다도 시원하다.

  “헤헤헤. 옛날부터 써먹었던 방귀쿠션 악수. 언제나 재밌단 말야.”

  네 미소도 가시지 않는다. 터질락 말락 치미는 울음을 안간힘을 다해 참느라고 목이 아프다. 할 말이 아무것도 생각나지 않는다. 이렇게 슬프면서 이렇게 행복할 때가 있을 줄은 몰랐다.

  너는 말없이 샌즈를 따라가다 샌즈가 알맞게 생긴 등 뒤로 숨으라고 하자 고개를 끄덕인다. 이번에는 하란 대로 그 뒤에 서서 다음에 벌어질 일을 기대한다. 눈을 감고, 웃음소리 내면 안 된다고 거듭 되새기지만, 뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물은 어쩔 수 없다. 너를 보고 있는 사람이 없어서 다행이다. 정말 딱 맞는 등이다.

  “여어, 동생.”

  샌즈가 능청스레 말한다.

  발소리가 다가오자 네 웃음은 더욱 깊어진다.

  이제 뭐든 시작할 수 있다.

   

  * * *

  끝.


End file.
